Le pouvoir de l'Elu
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Harry sauve Draco de la prison d'Azkaban en lui offrant tous ses pouvoirs. Cependant, il ne devait pas ressortir vivant du rituel. Pourquoi être revenu le chercher? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé à son tour? Que vont-ils devenir maintenant? "Tu es en vie, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis libre et tu es en vie… Ne gâchons pas ça…"
1. Le pouvoir de l'Elu

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**_

_**Voici une nouvelle fiction. Bon alors, Le pouvoir de l'Elu se résume assez facilement, au début cela devait être juste un petit Os, et puis finalement, plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais des idées qui me venaient en tête, tant et si bien que c'est carrément toute une histoire que j'ai écrite. **_

_**Encore une fois avec mon thème principale, la romance, des caractères un peu OOC, j'ai hésité entre ceux de J. et les miens puis finalement j'ai fait un peu de mix des deux (rires)**_

_**Elle n'est pas très longue, je dirais sept chapitres pour l'instant car telle qu'elle est je la trouve pas mal mais d'autres scènes viennent à moi et je me demande si je ne vais pas les incorporer à l'intérieur du coup, cela peu peut-être augmenter, qui sait... Je débute tout de même la publication sachant que de toute manière elle a un début et une fin et ne risque pas d'être arrêté en plein milieu (ma hantise )**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**_

* * *

**Les ****pouvoirs de l'Elu**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Le pouvoir de l'Elu.

- Salut. Chuchote l'homme en relevant légèrement la tête.

Il a senti sa présence comme si d'un coup quelqu'un a allumé un grand feu dans la pièce. C'est cet effet qu'il lui fait à chaque fois. Il a beau essayer de passer outre, jamais il n'a réussi à se dire… que cela ne lui fait pas du bien.

- Bonsoir… Ça va ?

- Comme toujours…

Il s'assoit à côté de l'autre, le dos contre le mur et le regarde lentement. En même temps, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Quoi d'autre peut-il regarder à part le lit ? En même temps, il n'a pas d'autre envie… Il ne veut regarder que lui.

- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Déplie tes jambes.

Le premier obéit sans faire d'histoire. Avant, il en faisait des histoires. Oui, il en faisait beaucoup, pour un oui ou pour un non. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en donnait l'occasion ou qu'il en avait envie. Il aimait ça. Crier sur n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Maintenant, il n'a plus envie de rien d'autre que de sortir. Sortir d'ici. Alors, il obéit tranquillement en dépliant ses jambes et les allongeant sur le sol.

- J'ai mangé, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Beaucoup ?

- Suffisamment.

- C'est bien.

- C'était horrible.

- Peu importe…

Il soupire. Peu importe… c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il peut lui retirer. Entre lui obéir et l'entendre dire « peu importe ». Peu importe qu'il soit là, avec lui. Peu importe pourquoi, peu importe comment… Un mage passe. Il regarde par la petite fenêtre comme à chaque fois qu'il passe… Il regarde l'homme et l'homme le regarde, le défie. Le mage s'étonne un instant. Le voir si sûr de lui, si bien alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, il était tout recroquevillé sur lui-même et n'osait qu'à peine respirer. Il renifle un moment, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il venir lui rapprendre la politesse ou laisser cette porte close ?

Il opta pour la seconde solution.

Le mage regarde alors autour de l'homme puis satisfait s'en va. Le deuxième, assit en tailleur, sourit. Il n'a pas pu le voir. Il regarde à nouveau le prisonnier, le dévisage longuement. Ce dernier retourne la tête vers lui. Il y a des questions qui lui brûlent la langue. Mais il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pas de question. S'il voulait sortir de cet enfer, pas de question. Il lui avait juste dit : « Azkaban, c'est pas pour toi. » Et lui avait dit qu'il allait le faire sortir de là.

- C'est demain ? Chuchote-t-il et l'autre hoche la tête.

- C'est demain…

Ils restent là, des dizaines de minutes sans rien dire. Le prisonnier se frotte les mains, intrigué, désireux et impatient. Demain, il serait libre. Il lui avait juré… Libre de s'enfuir, de partir très loin et de ne jamais revenir.

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire, ce sera la première fois.

Le prisonnier le regarde encore. C'est… tellement impossible et incroyable, qu'il avait pensé les premiers jours que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il croyait qu'il était devenu fou. Mais l'autre lui a assuré… Il lui a assuré qu'il était réel. Encore une fois, il passe une main en lui, ne rencontrant rien d'autre que de la fumée. Là où sa main passe, l'image se floue puis se nette. L'autre le regarde, surpris.

- Tu ne me croies toujours pas ? Je ne viens pas de ton imagination.

- Je sais… Je sais.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de recommencer.

- Arrête ça.

Alors il arrête. Il remet son bras le long de son corps et il attend. D'habitude, il n'aime pas attendre, il aime arpenter les quelques mètres de sa geôle, il aime s'appuyer sur le barreau. Il aime faire peur aux Aurors qui passent. Il aime aussi s'étendre parterre quand il est trop fatigué parce qu'il n'aime pas manger. La nourriture, ici, c'est la pire selon lui. Il s'empêche, quitte à ne ressembler qu'à un petit tas d'os. Quitte à mourir de faim. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il attend, et il aime ça. Il ne veut plus mourir.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demande l'image.

- A demain. Je me demande où j'irais demain…

- Et… Où tu iras ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vais te dénoncer… C'est moi qui te fais sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas pour t'y remettre.

L'autre le regarde à nouveau, il le dévisage longuement, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il était certain de déceler quelque chose dans son regard mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il se rend compte alors qu'il n'a jamais, pas une seule fois, mesuré les conséquences sur la vie de son futur sauveur. Et si jamais il était choppé. Si jamais, ils savaient pour lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Sortir un dangereux criminel de sa prison. Ou du moins… L'aider à sortir. Il a envie de lui demander mais il se retient. Pas de question…

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire, fit-il déçu en détournant sa tête de fumée vers la porte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais venir te chercher de toute manière. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu sois libre.

Il a envie de demander pourquoi. Il a tué des gens, il est coupable, il a massacré des familles, l'a fait avec le sourire. Il n'a aucun remord. Pourquoi ?

Pas de question.

- En France, murmure-t-il tout bas, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'entende. Je crois que je vais aller en France d'abord, puis je descendrais jusqu'en Espagne. Si jamais en me retrouve, j'irais en Amérique. C'est bien là-bas, tu as tout plein d'endroit pour te cacher et il y a plus de moldu que de sorcier. Sans magie, je serais intraçable…

Il s'étonne, c'est la plus grande phrase qu'il a fait depuis ces deux mois qu'il est ici. L'autre sourit, il est content qu'il lui parle. D'habitude, le silence règne dans leur conversation.

- Et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- S'ils finissent par comprendre…

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien retourner en France aussi. Mais j'aime aussi l'Irlande. J'aime beaucoup l'Irlande, je pense que ce serait ma dernière destination. C'est doux, c'est calme… C'est beau l'Irlande.

- Tu as de drôle de goût.

- Je suis persuadé que tu aimerais. Tu adorerais même.

- Peut-être.

Le silence le tue un peu plus. Il n'a pas envie qu'il continue. Il a envie de parler, encore et encore. Même si ce n'est pas vrai, même si c'est le fruit de son imagination. Il a envie de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il a envie d'entendre, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, il s'en ficherait. Mais il n'a pas envie que le silence gagne.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Je vais y aller. Le coupe-t-il.

- Non. Attends ! Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien dit. Reste.

Il est déçu. Il regarde froidement la porte et sent le regard de l'autre posé sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il le voit aussi. Il a un visage si indifférent. On dirait qu'il lui ressemble. Deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il a changé du tout au tout. On dirait lui sauf qu'il n'est pas un criminel… un tueur. Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il sourit. Il n'y a pas moins mangemort que lui, en même temps.

- A quoi tu penses…

- A toi, lui répond le prisonnier sans même essayer de se cacher.

Il relève la tête et aperçoit sa surprise juste avant qu'il ne referme son visage dans un masque sans expression. La chose est toujours là pourtant. Enfoui au fond de ses yeux, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais le cacher. C'est sûrement cela. Comme un doux secret que l'autre ne découvrirait sûrement jamais. Ou alors il le découvrirait mais dans tellement longtemps. Quand il y repenserait un beau jour parce qu'il l'aurait revu chez quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il dirait : « Ah ! C'était donc ça ! ». Mais finalement, cela n'aurait plus d'importance.

L'homme immatériel a envie de lui demander. Pourquoi d'un coup il pense à lui ? Il a peur pour lui ? Il s'inquiète ? Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'entend d'ici alors que son véritable corps est très, très loin. Il l'entend, il fait boom… boom… De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il ne se contient plus, il ne veut plus. Il a envie de crier : « Arrête de me tuer. Tu me gardes aussi prisonnier que lui dans cette pièce. » Son cœur lui parle comme ça. Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il préfère lui faire mal en détournant les yeux. Il n'a plus envie de savoir.

- Demain… Demain, ne pense pas à moi… Ne pense à personne… pars, fuis et ne te retourne pas… Je me débrouillerais… Je saurais quoi faire.

- J'imagine bien ! Il faudrait être stupide pour croire que toi, tu n'arriverais pas à t'en sortir.

Il ne répond pas. Ce jeu les agace. Autant l'un que l'autre. Ils en ont marre de s'éviter, de ne pas répondre aux bonnes questions. L'homme immatériel attend quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Et l'autre attend des réponses qui lui ferait comprendre « Pourquoi ? »

Pas de question…

- Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une complication. Quand mes pouvoirs seront tiens, tu imagines bien qu'ils ne vont pas t'obéir correctement. Ils vont se battre pour sortir de toi et me revenir avant… avant la fin… du rituel… Alors, il faudra que tu fasses tout pour les contenir jusqu'à ce que tu aies transplané une bonne fois pour toute à l'abri.

- Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiète pas.

- Après… un moment. Ils s'habitueront à leur nouveau corps… Je vais… maintenir la connexion le plus longtemps possible. Dès que tu es sûr d'être complètement hors d'atteinte, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe…

Il fronce les sourcils. L'homme ne le regarde plus. Non, il regarde la porte comme s'il avait peur qu'il lise sur son visage. Le prisonnier comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le voilà qu'il se lève et marche. C'est tellement beau à voir qu'il ne peut détourner le regard. Il flotte légèrement. C'est… irréel. Ces gestes laissent une traînée qui finit par s'effacer lentement. Il le voit poser la main sur un des deux barreaux de la porte. Il regarde à l'extérieur. L'autre ne le fait plus. Il connait bien trop par cœur le long couloir sombre et sans vie.

Et il revient… Le silence.

Longtemps après, le prisonnier se décolle du mur et s'allonge parterre. Il regarde le lit, blanc, dur et froid. C'est pareil, alors pourquoi s'embêter à monter dessus. Non, il est bien là. Il ferme les yeux un moment. Il sent l'autre flotter dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et rencontrent ceux de son sauveur. Il le regarde avec tant d'intensité. Mais pourquoi ! Il a envie d'hurler. Pourquoi ! Son calme est mis à rude épreuve. Il n'arrive plus à se contenter de ce qu'il va lui donner.

- Après ça… Je ne te reverrais plus, murmure l'homme immatériel en regardant le sol.

- Oui…

- Tu vas…

Il se tait. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres… Un sourire triste. Si triste qu'il brise légèrement la carapace du cœur de l'autre.

- Je suis un monstre, chuchote-t-il brusquement.

L'image relève la tête vers lui sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait… Je ne regrette rien. Je suis un mangemort, je suis un monstre. Tuer… c'était si facile. Je ne peux pas te dire que j'y avais pris goût… Non, au contraire, ça me dégoutait. Mais si on me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais encore fait. Je le ferais encore…

Il sourit. Contre toute attente et surprenant un peu plus l'homme allongé.

- Sauf que ta mère n'est plus en danger.

Il se relève d'un coup, en tailleurs. Alors l'autre fronce les sourcils.

- Décroise tes jambes.

Et il obéit.

- Comment tu sais ? Pour ma mère, comment tu sais ?

Il hausse les épaules avec temps d'indifférence que cela le tue. Il a envie de lui mettre une baffe, juste pour le réveiller.

- Je ne sais pas, entendit-il dans un soupir.

Sa phrase l'énerve. Et pourtant il ne peut pas, il a trop besoin de lui. Cette promesse que demain il serait libre lui fait trop d'effet. Et en plus, il venait de répondre à une de ses questions. Il était au courant qu'il avait dû agir sous la contrainte. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il l'aide. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Le prisonnier ne regrettait toujours rien. Normal, il n'avait pas d'âme. Pas de cœur. Il se recouche sur le sol et referme les yeux.

Il aimerait bien s'endormir tout de suite. Comme ça, demain n'arrivera que plus vite.

- Malfoy ?

- Hum ?

- Il y a… un truc… que… que…

Il ne dit plus rien. Encore. Il se tait, il réfléchit. Il a peur. C'est écrit dans ses yeux qu'il a peur. Mais de quoi ?

- Non, rien.

Encore un retour en arrière. Il ne veut pas lui dire. Comme s'il s'attend à ce que l'autre se moque de lui ou que sa réponse ne soit pas celle qu'il attend. Il a peur de ça. Il doit sûrement se dire quelque chose comme : « Je vais le laisser partir en restant dans un rêve. » Draco Malfoy aurait bien voulu savoir comment il était dans ce rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'est sûrement pas prêt pour entendre la réponse. En plus il ne veut pas qu'il parte…

Il ne ressentirait plus la chaleur qu'il dégage.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu aimerais être à demain…

- Oui. J'aimerais être loin. Je m'ennuie ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au faite ? Une fois dehors ? Il va falloir que tu travailles dans le monde moldu. Tu sais que tu as la trace sur toi maintenant. Il ne sera pas question de faire de la magie.

- Je vais travailler oui. Ce sera dur au début mais ça ira je pense…

- Tu vas avoir du mal. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans.

- Et alors ? Je suis majeur…

- Pas dans le monde moldu. La majorité est à dix-huit ans en France et dans certain pays à vingt-et-un… Tu comprends que tu vas un peu ramer au début. En plus tu ne pars sans rien. J'aurais aimé être une petite mouche pour te voir te débrouiller.

Il sourit à cette image. Il n'y avait rien de mal dedans. Alors l'autre ne s'énerva pas.

- Je pense que si je fais un tout petit peu de magie, des sorts sans importance comme fabriquer de l'argent moldu, je ne me ferais pas repérer. Non ?

- Peut-être si ce n'est pas une grosse somme…

- J'essaierais. Au pire, si je me fais repérer je n'aurais qu'à déguerpir et je saurais !

- Fais attention à toi… Je ne pourrais pas te sauver une deuxième fois. C'est la dernière chance que je t'offre…

- Je ne vais pas la gâcher, ne t'inquiète pas…

L'image se lève et vient s'allonger tout près de lui. Il place ses bras en dessous de sa tête et regarde le plafond. L'autre tourne un peu la tête et dévisage son profil. Il est serein et doux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Pour te remercier ?

L'autre tourne la tête et sourit.

- Vivre… C'est tout ce que je te demande… Je veux juste que tu vives…

- Pourquoi, Potter ! Pourquoi ?

Il est sûr d'avoir vu des larmes au fond de ses yeux. Certain qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais soudain, il disparaît. Draco reste seul et regrette. Il voudrait lui demander de revenir, il n'aurait pas dû… La chaleur est partie avec lui. Il a froid. Il ferme les yeux et se remémore toutes ses années, surtout les deux dernières. Après qu'il ait ramené les mangemorts dans Poudlard, qu'Albus Dumbledore soit mort et qu'il se soit enfui avec son parrain. Il soupire.

Il avait permis le meurtre du directeur et en avait commis tellement d'autres.

Finalement le froid l'oblige à se lever et regagner le lit. Il rabat le fin drap sur lui et grelotte un peu. Ce froid qui l'avait mordu ces deux mois, il lui était impossible d'en faire abstraction. Il le sent et pensait qu'il le sentirait toute sa vie. Et puis la chaleur revient et il cesse de claquer des dents. Potter est revenu. Il le sent, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme un feu, plus il se rapproche de lui, plus il se sent mieux. Draco finit par les ouvrir et fut très surpris.

Ces yeux sont rouges comme s'il avait pleuré. Il a pleuré. Il se jure pourtant de ne rien dire, de ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus, il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Il veut qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à dormir. Il se rend compte que Potter ne lui a pas répondu, il ne sait toujours pas quelle heure il est. Il devait sûrement être tard.

Potter s'assoit sur le lit et se frotte ses mains

- Demain, on ne se verra plus… Murmura Draco.

- Oui, hoche-t-il.

- Alors, j'aurais aimé savoir…

- C'est pour ta mère que je fais ça… Elle m'a tout dit et m'a demandé de l'aide. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais. Ça ne me coûte rien, pourquoi je dirais non.

Il se contente de ça et hoche la tête. Cela ne l'étonne pas. Il aime sa mère comme elle, elle l'aime. Il savait bien qu'après tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits pour elle, elle viendrait l'aider. Bizarre qu'elle soit passée par Harry Potter. Ce dernier soupire.

- Ferme les yeux… Endors-toi… Demain, tout ça ne sera qu'un immense cauchemar.

Il obéit encore. Il veut lui dire merci. Il veut qu'il sache, qu'il est touché par ce qu'il fait pour lui. Mais Draco Malfoy reste Draco Malfoy et son caractère ne lui permet pas. Se rabaisser à dire merci ? Peut-être demain. Peut-être quand il sera loin et qu'il sera certain que plus jamais il ne le reverrait, ni lui, ni le ministère, ni personne… Doucement, il s'endort. Un mage passe encore et le trouve comme ça.

Potter le regarde. Il se lève et le regarde. Il le voit poser ses yeux sur l'homme sale. Ses cheveux ne sont même plus blond tellement la poussière et la crasse le recouvre. Son visage est presque totalement noir, ses vêtements déchirés sont couverts de suie. Potter ne s'est pas arrêté sur ses détails. Il le voyait tout de même. Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique… Et il savait aussi bien que l'Auror qui regardait l'ancien Serpentard ne voyait qu'un mangemort écœurant.

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pourrait hurler ou lui cracher dessus. Il ne ferait que réveiller Draco. Il penche la tête et sourit sadiquement. Peut-être qu'il ferait parti des blessés, celui-là. C'était la seul condition qu'il lui avait imposé. Tu ne tueras personne. Potter avait hâte aussi. Il voulait savoir comment il allait faire. A la manière douce en se faufilant à travers l'endroit sans qu'on le voie ou à la manière forte.

De toutes les manières possibles, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Draco devra faire preuve de grande prudence. Mais avec son pouvoir, il aura toutes les chances de vivre. Potter sourit, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait… Qu'il vive.

L'Auror s'en va et il se retourne vers l'homme qui dort profondément. Son souffle sort de sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Le brun rit en pensant que la première chose que fera l'homme en sortant d'ici, c'est prendre une douche. Le connaissant, il n'y avait que ça qui l'intéresserait…

* * *

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, il a encore froid. Et pourtant, il se lève complètement surexcité. Il a pour la première fois un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres. Il va sortir d'ici, il va être libre. Il va enfin savoir s'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve ou si c'est réel. Il attend. Il attend avec une impatience et quand l'Auror vient lui apporter sa gamelle, il mange en se fichant éperdument du goût. L'Auror revient et est tellement surpris qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois si dynamique, sale chien !

Il le frappe. Mais l'autre s'en fiche. Il n'a pas mal, il s'en fiche, il est trop heureux. Du sang coule sur ses lèvres, il le crache hors de sa bouche. Son sourire ne risque pas de partir, il est trop heureux. Il croit en Potter plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Il croit à sa magie, en son pouvoir. Il croit en son aide. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas donné de faux espoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était aussi horrible que lui…

L'Auror ne comprend pas. Il n'avait jamais vu un de ses prisonniers aller aussi bien. Et pourtant il continue d'insulter et de frapper. Il veut que le mangemort soit aussi détruit que ceux qu'il a tué. Mais cela ne marche pas. Allongé par terre, Draco continue de sourire. Il a envie de lui dire : « Je vais partir. Profite parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu vas me frapper. » Mais il ne dit rien. Même s'il y croit, il ne veut pas se rendre ridicule. Alors l'Auror lui donne un bon coup de pied et s'en va. Le laissant seul et en sang. Draco ne se plaint pas. Il passe une main sur sa bouche et s'essuie puis il regarde. Du sang et de la poussière… Il pense à une douche. C'est la première chose qu'il ferait sûrement !

Les heures passent et glissent, il n'a pas bougé du sol. Pourquoi faire ? De toute manière, il lui a demandé de ne pas trop bougé. Il doit se ménager. C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé toutes les sorties durant cette dernière semaine. Il lui a dit aussi de ne pas trop user ses articulations. Il aurait mal après. Draco s'en fiche, il éprouverait mille douleur juste pour sortir d'ici. Il allait sortir…

La chaleur revient. Elle revient et il sourit. Il se lève d'un bond et ses mains tremblent sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Il soupire de bonheur. Il sent son cœur battre de plaisir. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas senti ainsi. Il se sent revivre. Le brun se retourne et le regarde, hébété.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Ce n'est rien ! Sort moi de là !

Il hoche la tête mais ne fait pas un geste. Il a l'air de réfléchir tout en s'abreuvant de son image, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Et pour cause, il est persuadé que c'est bien la dernière fois qu'il va le voir.

- Bien, mets-toi là, écarte les jambes et les bras et attend. Je reviens…

Il obéit avec une excitation qui lui démange le corps et le fait trembler de joie. La chaleur disparaît, Potter est parti. Il attend ce qui lui sembla être des heures alors que ce ne fut que quelques secondes. Même pas une minute. Il se met brusquement à illuminer. Tout son corps se tend comme si on le tirait par les membres. Cet écartèlement le fait souffrir, il sert les dents et ferme les yeux si forts. La sensation le rend dingue, il croit qu'il va mourir. Puis il les rouvre. Ces yeux sont jaunes-orangés. Ils brillent comme des diamants, ils pulsent… ce ne sont plus des yeux humains mais comme ceux d'un animal féroce.

Il baisse la tête et remarque qu'il vole légèrement au dessus du sol. A l'intérieur de lui, son sang boue. Il a l'impression que ses veines vont s'ouvrir et qu'il va surgir en le vidant complètement. Il peut sentir la magie pulsait en même temps que ses yeux et son cœur. Mais soudain, elle glisse. Elle veut s'en aller alors il la retient. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il fait mais il la retient comme s'il la tenait au bout d'un fil et qu'il tirait le plus fort possible.

- C'est bien, entend-t-il dans sa tête.

Potter est là. Il lui souffle des paroles réconfortantes, il lui dit de bien la maintenir en lui. Que son pouvoir allait s'habituer. Il lui conseille de redescendre sur le sol. Alors il obéit. Quand ses pieds nus touchent le sol, il n'a jamais plus l'impression qu'ils ne font que glisser. C'est si doux. Il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, sa magie ne veut pas se calmer, elle veut retourner dans le corps de l'autre. C'est dur en même temps de contrôler tout le pouvoir d'Harry Potter.

Mais le bonheur est là. Il fait de la magie dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas du tout. Il sursaute brusquement. Dans sa tête, Potter hurle. Il a mal… Puis il se calme et soupire.

- Allons-y… chuchote-t-il. Essaye de bouger le plus lentement possible, et surtout ne plies pas tes bras et tes jambes trop vite.

Le blond obéit, il fixe la porte et celle-ci se décroche. Elle vole et se pose parterre. Draco commence à marcher. La douleur le fait souffrir. Ses jambes… il avait l'impression que les pliures sous ses genoux allaient soudainement se mettre à saigner. Il se mord la lèvre et continue de marcher. Vraiment lentement.

- Eriges un bouclier… Il s'en vient.

Le premier Auror apparait au bout du couloir que Draco essaye de rejoindre. Il le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. D'abord ces yeux, puis son aura visible à l'œil nu et enfin… sa liberté. Il sort alors sa baguette et lui lance un sort qu'il tonitrue. Le sort s'arrête à quelques centimètres du corps du blond, avalé par une force invisible. Il recommence encore et encore, jusqu'à donner l'alerte. Potter remarque. Il a choisi la force…

- Endors-le…

Il ne sait pas comment il fait… Il obéit, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas lui qui jette les sorts. Il fronce les sourcils et l'Auror devant lui s'endort et s'effondre. C'est tellement facile. Il se sent tellement puissant… Trop puissant… Il prend peur. Mais il se dit que cela ne durera pas. Bientôt, il rendrait son pouvoir à l'Elu et il commencerait une vie sans magie. Son regard est froid quand il remarque que d'autres hommes arrivent. De chaque côté du couloir, des prisonniers se mettent à leur portes. Des gens qu'il connaît.

- Ignore-les… Je ne te permets pas de les faire sortir.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Fait-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Sa voix est différente, elle a un peu de lui et un peu… d'autre chose.

Ils hurlent, ils appellent à l'aide, mais Draco ne s'arrête pas. Il continue d'avancer lentement dans les couloirs. Il endort un à un les Aurors qui lui barrent la route. Aucun sort ne le touche, pas de bataille. C'est presque trop facile, se répète-t-il. Mais bientôt, la liberté. Il voit la sortie. La grande porte d'Azkaban. Il la passe sans difficulté, son sourire est immense. Dehors, il fait rage.

L'océan est à perte de vue, il fracasse les falaises de la grande prison. Le vent hurle, il se plaint d'être à cet endroit plutôt qu'à un autre. Cet endroit qu'il trouve tellement horrible. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus de détraqueurs depuis la Guerre. Il n'aurait pas voulu voir comment ça se passerait avec eux…

- Tu es libre, entend-t-il de cette voix trop douce à son oreille.

Draco transplane. La première chose qu'il a pensée ? Quelque part dans Londres. Il sent que la douleur s'amenuise. Petit à petit, il peut marcher plus vite. Il ne le voit pas mais ses yeux se sont grisé et sont presque redevenu normaux. S'il avait parlé, il aurait entendu sa voix. Et son corps ne reflète presque plus. Il ne reste pas là, s'enfuit en courant. Il a raison car les Aurors ont été prévenu par les gardiens d'Azkaban et sa trace les conduit directement à lui. Il se cache derrière un mur alors qu'il les voit apparaître un par un.

- Là, à droite. Fuis sans te retourner. Cours.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, il court, il court même s'il a mal. Il entend du remue-ménage, beaucoup de personnes qui font beaucoup de bruit. Ça lui permet de repérer où sont les Aurors. Il finit par se reprendre, essoufflé.

- Je suis à bout, murmure Potter. Draco… Bonne chance…

Puis plus rien. Le vide total dans sa tête. Mais le blond sent toujours cette force en lui et sans Potter il double d'attention pour la maintenir. Il se dit qu'une fois qu'il serait loin de tout ça, il la lui rendrait. Alors il recommence à courir. Il se sent pratiquement mieux d'ailleurs. Il passe devant les regards intrigués. Il ne peut pas faire de magie mais il connait Londres comme sa poche. Il se dit alors qu'il ne doit pas être vu par les sorciers. Heureusement qu'il est si sale que personne ne le reconnait.

Il saute quelques rues et se retrouve dans une ruelle très froide moldu. Là, il s'adosse au mur et souffle comme un taureau. Son cœur va exploser. Il reste quelques minutes en se rappelant… Se rappelant ce ton si fragile quand il avait soufflé son nom… Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry Potter ? Il ne prend pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus et sort de la ruelle d'un pas normal. Certains moldus se retournent à son passage mais personne ne dit rien. Des clochards, ils en voyaient trop…

Il marche jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Juste à ce moment, l'un d'entre eux apparait et se gare. Il monte et copie les faits et gestes de l'homme devant lui. En faisant apparaitre un billet d'un dollar, il se redressa pour regarder tout autour de lui. Ce tout petit sort ne semblait pas avoir alerté qui que se soit. Il sourit. Comme il le pensait, il faut canaliser plus de magie pour les avertir. Il paye et va s'asseoir. Le bus part…

Son espoir revient…

Il sourit. Il sourit malgré les regards dégoutés des moldus sur sa personne. En même temps, il ne sent pas très bon. Ca le fait rire de l'admettre… Il est libre… Pas complètement hors d'atteinte mais libre. Il recommence à penser à Potter. Il avait tenu parole, il l'avait sorti de cet enfer. Il n'était pas qu'un rêve. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Pas de question… La prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait il lui dirait.

Draco descendit du bus en ayant mit une bonne distance entre là où il a réapparu et lui. Il prend un autre bus qui l'emmène à la gare. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il prend un train. Chaque fois qu'il fait ces petits sorts, ses poils se hérissent et il a peur mais pourtant tout va bien. Il n'est pas repérable. Il soupire de bonheur quand il s'assoit dans le train. Il est enfin hors de porté… Bientôt, un bateau le prendrait et l'emmènerait très loin… Loin de tout ça, loin de l'Angleterre et du ministère. Loin des sorciers… La vie de sorcier, c'était fini pour lui. Il vivrait comme un exilé, il n'attendait que ça…

Le train démarre. Il soupire de bonheur et se glisse un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il pense à sa mère qui va lui manquer. Mais elle ne sera que mieux sans lui et son père. Elle va refaire sa vie en sachant que son fils est en sécurité et qu'il est libre. Il espère que Potter lui dira tout ça. Il pense à Potter. Il aimerait tant le remercier. Il en pleurerait de bonheur, mettant sa fierté à rude épreuve, il en pleurerait de bonheur…

Son regard s'arrête sur ses mains. Elles ne brillent plus. Son corps tout entier ne brille plus, ses yeux sont de nouveau gris et le pouvoir de l'Elu semble s'adapter à lui. Il ne souhaite plus partir en tout cas. Mais Draco n'en voulait plus.

- Potter… Chuchote-t-il. Reprend-le… Tu m'entends ?

Il regarde à droite, son wagonnet est presque vide. Quelques gens devant, mais pas beaucoup de bruit. Il chuchote un peu plus fort.

- Reprend-le Potter, je n'en ai plus besoin ! Je suis libre.

Mais dans sa tête, c'est le silence total. Il ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. Il attend patiemment qu'il revienne. Le train file à la vitesse du Poudlard Express… Draco est de plus en plus inquiet. Plus il s'éloigne de Londres, moins de chance il a d'arriver à transplaner vers Potter. Il le sait, il n'a qu'à suivre sa magie. Sa magie sait exactement où il est. Et alors qu'il répète inlassablement le nom de Potter dans sa tête pour l'appeler, il ressent un trouble. Il est triste … Le pouvoir de l'Elu est triste. De plus en plus, et cela l'affecte car il se met à pleurer doucement. Ses larmes glissent sur ses joues avec lenteur.

Et alors, il a le choix. Aller voir ce qu'il se passe ou entendre tranquillement que les effets disparaissent. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas obligé d'aller voir. Il peut laisser les choses comme telles. Mais la tristesse passe à l'angoisse. Le pouvoir de l'Elu l'oblige à s'inquiéter. Alors il s'inquiète.

- Potter, reprend-le, nom de Merlin !

Mais pas de réponse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Comment Potter peut-il être connecté à lui sans l'entendre ? Il ne comprend pas. Alors Draco fit quelque chose d'impensable. Quelque chose que jamais auparavant il n'aurait fait. Il se lève brusquement et rejoint les toilettes de ce maudit train moldu. Il claque la porte de rage. Il ne devrait pas. C'est se rejeter dans la gueule du loup. C'est obliger Potter à fuir aussi… C'est le condamner à être comme lui… Un exilé… Il ne peut malheureusement pas résister. Le pouvoir de l'Elu l'oblige. Il lui dit que ce sont les bons gestes à avoir…

Alors Draco obéit, docile. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit si docile avec cet homme ? En même temps, Draco se réjouit… Il aurait ses réponses. Il transplane.

Le blond atterrit mollement dans une pièce qu'il ne connait pas. Passant outre les systèmes de protections, il a réussi à pénétrer la maison comme un couteau coupe du beurre. Il entend dehors des « pops » sonores… Les Aurors sont déjà là. Mais il s'en fiche… La pièce est un couloir. Derrière lui, il y a une porte. Une porte d'entrée sûrement. Il appose un sort de colle glue. Personne n'entrera. Il marche doucement vers le fond de la maison. Son cœur bat un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il entre dans ce qui s'apparente à un salon.

Les meubles sont tous disposé au fond de la pièce, le canapé a été renversé sur la table. Il n'y a aucune décoration comme si personne n'avait pris le temps de s'installer. Au beau milieu, il voit un corps… le corps de l'homme qui l'a aidé… Au sol, une sorte de pentacle est dessiné, il s'arrête un instant sur les bougies, les pierres et autres matériels de rituel. Puis finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les poignets du brun. Ils sont tous les deux transpercés de cristaux transparents qui semblent comme drainer son énergie…

- Ce n'est pas un emprunt, murmure Draco en comprenant.

Il est effaré. Potter est pratiquement sans vie, il se penche sur lui en tentant d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang hors de ses poignets. Il pose un sort et ceux-ci se soigne doucement. Draco l'attrape d'un bras par les épaules en relevant sa tête. De l'autre main, il prend son menton et secoue sa tête violement.

- Potter ! Réveille-toi, Potter ! Tu n'avais… tu n'avais pas le droit… je t'interdis de mourir tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi !

La porte vole en éclat et des hommes pénètrent la maison. Draco se relève brusquement en prenant le corps sans vie du jeune homme. C'est la dernière image qu'il donne aux Aurors alors qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce… Ils jetèrent beaucoup de sorts mais ceux-ci sont stoppés par un bouclier trop puissant. Et le blond transplane… il transplane ailleurs pour tout recommencer…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?_**

**_Comme je l'ai dit, cela devait être un Os au départ. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce chapitre au présent de l'indicatif mais je trouvais que cela rendait un peu mieux l'histoire... Bon après c'est mon point de vue hein . Cependant, sachez que le reste de l'histoire est écrite au passé comme tout bon narrateur. Je sais pas, quand j'ai commencé à écrire je trouvais ça joli... Après..._**

**_Bon bref, je m'enfonce moi._**

**_Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre..._**


	2. Libre et en vie

**_Bon excusez moi du retard, je sais qu'avec moi vous vous attendiez à un post rapide mais avec les autres fictions en cours, j'ai du mal. Je ne l'abandonne pas (d'ailleurs pour celles qui en doute, je l'ai déjà terminé), c'est juste que les chapitres sont plus longs et donc tout corriger, ça prend trois milliards de temps. Je ferais du mieux que je peux. Et aussi vite que je peux aussi. Bref, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Réponse à Keila.M: Merci à toi de m'avoir lue et de m'encourager, j'aime beaucoup. Désolée encore du retard. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Libre et en vie.

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, très groggy. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant plusieurs fois alors que son esprit se remettait lentement en place. Il tourna la tête une fois et grimaça. La terre tournait, tournait encore et encore… Il avait une haine pour cette sensation. Comme s'il avait beaucoup trop bu et des nausées qui lui donnaient l'envie de vomir. Il grommela. Un bruit le fit cependant sursauter. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui arrête l'eau. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu l'eau qui coule en lui-même mais quand il arrêta, il le remarqua.

Alors Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et fut ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit. Il était allongé en plein milieu d'un lit à baldaquin deux places sur des coussins plus moelleux qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Ces bras reposaient le long de son corps et étaient si lourds qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le relever. On aurait dit qu'on avait pris grand soin de le disposer comme il fallait pour qu'à son réveil il n'ait pas de courbatures.

La chambre se résumait à des murs d'un blanc nacré, de deux petites tables de part et d'autre du lit. D'une porte à droite d'où les bruits en ressortaient. En face une grande télé plasma avec en dessous une table basse. Une immense armoire fait d'un bois d'une magnifique splendeur. A gauche, un canapé avec un drap plié, comme si quelqu'un avait dormi dessus. Enfin de chaque côté du lit deux grandes fenêtres d'où ressortait la lumière vive du petit matin d'été. S'il avait un peu penché la tête, il aurait vu qu'elles étaient en faîte des portes coulissantes qui menaient à un balcon carrelé avec une rambarde de pierre assez épaisse pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir dessus.

C'était un bel endroit. Complètement moldu, apparemment, remarqua le brun en regardant à nouveau la télé. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, franchement. Il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. A part… si Draco avait décidé de faire demi-tour pour lui. Mais alors… Comment l'aurait-il retrouvé ? Personne ne savait où il s'était installé ses deux derniers mois… L'appartement qu'il avait pris ne lui avait servi que pour son rituel. Il ne pouvait l'avoir trouvé. Mais son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus alors qu'il entendit le déclic de la porte s'ouvrir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien mais pourtant, il espéra. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur la plus belle chute de rein qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus. Le blond devant lui se séchait les cheveux en passant frénétiquement une serviette dessus. Il attrapa la télécommande qui trainait sur la petite table basse et alluma la télé d'un geste. L'écho du bruit n'arriva même pas aux oreilles du brun. Alors que l'homme jeta sa serviette sur le canapé, il le vit ouvrir la porte de l'armoire et prendre un peigne qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux.

Chaque geste, chaque mouvement fit perdre un peu plus les pédales à l'homme alité. Il ne pouvait pas… Il était dans un rêve ! C'était le rêve le plus beau de sa vie… Il le regarda longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de se coiffer. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Il leva le bras vers lui et soudain une douleur lancinante le prit et il ne put se retenir un gémissement en regardant les bandages qui cachaient ses deux mains.

Le blond se retourna immédiatement. Harry tomba sur ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement sur de ne jamais plus le revoir. Il était complètement aux anges. Mais son visage reprit son masque d'indifférence habituelle. Il savait qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps. Draco voudrait des réponses. Et la douleur de son cœur finirait par le faire craquer. Lui aussi voulait une réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il venu le chercher, comme avait-il su et comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

Draco s'avança vers lui d'un pas.

- Tu es réveillé… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas… Je me disais… Hier, je me disais que j'aurais dû t'emmener à l'hôpital…

Voilà une semaine qu'il l'entendait parler mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci avec ses vraies oreilles, cela n'avait rien de comparable. Il avait même fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce son si doux, si beau… Aussi beau qu'il l'était. Si seulement il savait… s'il savait tout ça, il en serait complètement dégouté et l'abandonnerait dans cette chambre. S'il avait su, il ne serait sûrement jamais revenu le chercher. Il comprit avec un triste sourire qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais lui donner les véritables raisons de son sacrifice.

- Ça va… murmura-t-il enfin alors que ses yeux se penchèrent encore sur ses mains très bien soigné.

Il ne pouvait rien sentir de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et ne souhaitait pas le voir. Et si jamais il devrait vivre toutes sa vie avec deux trous dans les poignets ? Ne pourra-t-il jamais plus utiliser ses mains… Il ne les sentait plus. C'était juste horrible que d'y penser. Il souleva avec force ces bras mais ils retombèrent doucement. Puis finalement, il laissa tomber et regarda encore son sauveur.

- Comment ça s'est passé… Ta fuite… et pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis là ?

Le blond le regarda un moment puis il se retourna et prit un caleçon propre dans les tiroirs. Il retira sa serviette sans aucune pudeur. Et Harry ne se priva pas pour fixer la courbe de ses fesses si belles, si… Il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.

- J'étais parti. A ton ordre, j'ai couru. J'ai couru, j'ai pris des bus puis un train. Et puis… Ta magie s'est rappelée à moi. Alors que j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne souhaitait plus fuir, elle s'est mise à… quémander !

- Pardon ? Souffla le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco, en jean, se retourna et le brun put se délecter d'un tel torse. Imberbe, musclé, si parfaitement dessiné. Puis il le vit se glisser dans une chemise qui lui sembla extrêmement douce.

- Oui… Continua-t-il. Elle demandait à l'aide. D'abord elle avait peur, elle était triste. Puis finalement c'est devenu oppressant. Elle me jurait que tu avais besoin d'aide. J'avais la gorge nouée. Mais ce n'était pas une obligation. J'ai eu le choix Potter. J'ai eu le choix de continuer ou de revenir. J'ai choisi de revenir.

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que tu as des choses à me dire… je veux que tu me dises pourquoi et comment tu as fait tout ça. Tu ne comptais pas en ressortir vivant n'est-ce pas !? Tes poignets… Tu étais en sang… tu allais te vider complètement. Si les cristaux n'avaient pas ralenti voire bloquer l'écoulement des veines tailladées… Je serais arrivé trop tard. Dis-moi pourquoi Potter ?

- Pour que tu sois libre, chuchota-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Draco plissa les yeux. Alors Harry eut comme un sursaut, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve trop doux. Un masque de froideur recouvrit son visage. Ce masque, il l'avait pris de l'homme qui était en face de lui et l'avait greffé à son visage contre tout le monde. C'était tellement facile que la question qu'il s'était posé autrefois « Comment faisait-il pour paraître si insensible ? » avait trouvé sa réponse. Il avait été obligé de se cacher parce que quand il avait dit à son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, ce qu'il comptait faire, celui-ci l'avait rejeté.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à temps de dégout dans ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'à la seconde même où Draco Malfoy serait dehors, il irait voir les Aurors pour le dénoncer. Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et entendre ses explications. Il avait aussitôt prévenu Hermione et celle-ci avait eu la même réaction. Pour eux Draco était un mangemort et un tueur de surcroit. Il ne méritait que la mort. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas… Il était amoureux… Trop amoureux… Mais jamais il ne devait le savoir. Ni lui, ni personne.

Il détourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe apparemment, scanda-t-il froidement.

Cela lui faisait tellement mal de le repousser, mais jamais Draco ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'il voulait… Il devait mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me chercher !

Le blond qui avait fini de s'habiller se bloqua un instant avant d'avancer encore et de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, aux pieds du brun.

- Je sais que… A cause de moi, tu vas devoir vivre en paria. Je les ai conduis directement chez toi et tout ce que tu as utilisé pour le rituel est resté là-bas. Ils vont comprendre que tu m'as aidé et que tu…

- Ils ne comprendront pas le rituel. Ils ne le peuvent pas, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.

- Tu l'as… fit le blond, très impressionné.

Il souffla d'admiration mais cela ne resta pas longtemps.

- Tout de même, ils m'ont vu t'emporter.

- Dra-Malfoy ! ! J'étais sur le point de mourir. Tu penses franchement que j'ai quelque chose à perdre ? Mort ou exilé, c'est pareil pour moi ! Je ne veux pas y retourner de toute manière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais Ron a sûrement tout dit aux Aurors et je suis déjà recherché tout comme toi.

- Weasel ? Mais… Comment ça !? Il… Il savait ce que tu allais faire !?

- Je lui ai dit il y a deux mois… Il m'a craché à la figure. En deux mois, nos accords allaient un peu mieux, il a sûrement cru que j'avais oublié mon plan, mais maintenant, la première chose qu'il a dû faire c'est d'aller tout vendre. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de ce salopard à l'heure qu'il ait.

- Il y a deux mois… chuchota le blond en écarquillant les yeux. Alors tu…

- Tu as vraiment cru qu'un rituel aussi dur s'inventait en claquant des doigts. T'es vraiment stupide ! S'écria-t-il, tellement énervé qu'il ne le remarquait même pas. J'étais persuadé au début que cela prendrait plus d'un an ! Quand j'ai compris en plus que j'étais tout seul sur l'affaire, j'étais tellement… Je ne dormais plus la nuit, je pleurais tout le temps encore et encore.

Il ne remarqua même pas que les larmes avaient monté d'elles-mêmes et qu'elles glissaient maintenant sur ses joues.

- Tu sais qui m'a aidé ? Ton parrain. Ton foutu parrain avec son foutu bouquin de foutues potions trafiqué ! Et s'il n'était pas mort, je suis sûr que nous l'aurions fait beaucoup plus vite.

- Potter… fit calmement le blond en sentant l'hystérie monter dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que je suis ici dans la même merde que toi ! Je n'ai plus d'ami, de famille, je n'ai… qu'un semblant de papier bon à brûler… Je ne voulais plus vivre, Draco ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne voulais plus vivre, je voulais crever dans cette foutue pièce parce que sans toi je ne servais plus à rien… Tu es libre ! Tu es libre alors barre toi de cette chambre et laisse moi mourir ! Dégage !

Draco se releva brusquement et le regarda, hébété. Il vérifia un moment quelque chose puis finalement quitta la chambre par la deuxième porte, celle à côté de la salle de bain. Harry n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un couloir d'un rouge sombre. Et la porte se referma. Il entendit un bruit de clefs, signe que le blond prenait le temps de ne pas le laisser sans sécurité.

Et le brun pleura. Il pleura énormément pendant longtemps. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus se montrer aussi faible devant l'homme qu'il aimait mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il regarda ses mains qui étaient complètement inertes dans ses bandages et pleura un peu plus. Il aurait vraiment dû mourir. Quand une heure fut passée, il bougea légèrement ses jambes en appréciant le craquement de celles-ci quand elles se détendirent ce fut une douleur très agréable qui sécha un peu ces larmes. Il s'aida de ses coudes et bras pour se débarrasser de la couverture.

Une fois debout, il tangua un moment, ses jambes étaient très lourdes, il devait avoir dormi un bon petit moment. Quand il remarqua le balcon, il s'approcha de la vitre, tapa sur la poignée qui s'ouvrit et s'aida de son pied pour pousser la porte. Une fois dehors, il laissa le soleil réchauffer ses joues luisantes en fermant les yeux. Il s'avança alors jusque sur la balustrade et regarda en bas. Il devait être à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Assez pour ne pas en ressortir vivant… Il s'aida de ses bras et monta dessus. Il passa ses jambes et ainsi assis, s'arrêta pour regarder. Son cœur fit un grand bon.

Il pensa à Draco… Il ne l'aimerait jamais alors ce n'était pas trop grave… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Il ne comprendrait jamais.

Cependant, au moment où il allait sauter, deux puissants bras le retint et le tira sans ménagement. Harry s'écorcha les jambes sur la pierre et grimaça. Il le rentra à l'intérieur et le jeta sur le lit. Le regard que Draco lui lançant fut tout sauf inquiet ou compréhensif. C'était de la pure haine et de la colère, quelque chose qu'Harry ne supportait plus. Cette même chose qui l'avait poussé à l'abandon… au suicide… L'ancien mangemort le pointa du doigt en gueulant :

- Ecoute-moi bien, sale enfoiré ! Tu m'as sorti d'Azkaban, tu m'as offert la liberté ! Si tu dis que tu es dans la même merde que moi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles parce que pour moi, c'est le pur rêve ! Le pied total ! Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Weasel et sa chienne en chaleur, je ne veux plus que tu me parles de Poudlard, des sorciers ou de quoi que se soit d'autre ! Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, tu ranges tes idées suicidaires très loin dans ta tête. Tu baisses d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à moi ! Parce que ta vraie merde c'est que tu vas devoir rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse te rendre tes pouvoirs et que nous nous séparions. Est-ce que c'est clair !

Harry le regarda, froid, immobile. Il ne pleurait plus mais ne faisait pas d'autre mouvement. Son cœur parlait pour lui. Même si le blond ne pouvait l'entendre. Son amour secret allait le garder. Il allait le garder pour un certain moment. Comme il ne le voyait pas bouger, Draco se pencha sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Son expression changea de tout au tout. Ce n'est plus de la haine qu'il put lire mais carrément de l'espoir. Un immense espoir.

- Tu es en vie, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis libre et tu es en vie… Ne gâchons pas ça…

Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Il baissa les yeux, rompant un contact qu'il trouva bien trop lourd. Il regarda ses mains et soudain les releva devant eux.

- Tu me les retires ? Demande-t-il sagement.

Draco hocha la tête sans faire d'histoire. Il le leva et l'installa sur le canapé puis attrapa la table basse pour s'asseoir dessus. Il retira lentement les bandages et bientôt Harry put voir le bout de ses doigts, tout blanc. Complètement blanc, on aurait dit… Qu'ils étaient morts.

- Je sais que… Je sais que ça va te faire un choc… Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les sauver mais…

Il finit par retirer tous les bandages d'une seule main et Harry put voir avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas de trou. C'était peut-être possible de le faire bouger. Il attendit que l'homme est retiré l'autre pour s'activer.

- Draco, prend mes poignets dans tes doigts tu vas… tu vas prononcer les mots… Mince qu'est-ce que c'est déjà. Ah oui ! « Reanimate silencioum »… D'accord ?

- Harry… Ce n'est pas prudent… Je…

- Non, non… c'est… c'est un sort que j'ai inventé moi-même, Draco. Il ne pourra réagir qu'avec ma magie. Il n'y a pas de trace sur ma magie ! Personne ne nous retrouvera ! Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas rester comme ça.

Il regarda ses mains complètement mortes et comprit qu'il devait dormir depuis une semaine pour qu'elles soient déjà dans un tel état. Le blond hésita puis finalement se dit qu'avec le pouvoir d'Harry. Il pourrait le protéger de toute manière. Il murmura alors les deux mots et soudain une magie verte entoura leurs mains. Petit à petit, les mains du Survivant retrouvèrent leur couleur, et celui-ci eut une douleur au niveau du poignet. Les canaux qui s'étaient bouchés ne permettant pas la circulation du sang s'ouvraient un à un en lui offrant une petite douzaine de fourmillement et de picotement. Il sentit le sang coulait dans ses mains… Il sentit ses mains !

Il eut un mouvement impulsif et ses doigts se contractèrent plusieurs fois. Il sourit alors, très heureux de les sentir à nouveau. Il glissa lentement, se délectant de leur douceur et de la douceur de celles du blond. Ses doigts se refermèrent très lentement dans les siens et il les pressa avec bonheur. Draco avait l'oreille semi attentive. Il avait remarqué qu'aucun Auror n'était apparu mais surtout que cette douceur lui offrait quelques battements de cœur en trop. Ils levèrent en même temps leur regard l'un vers l'autre et l'absence de distance entre eux fut vite étouffant pour les deux.

Draco le lâcha et se leva brusquement. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et la traversa pour espérer que le vent calmerait le feu de ses joues.

- Aucun Auror en vue, prétexta-t-il et le brun hocha, se fichant qu'il ne puisse le voir.

Il serra et desserra ses doigts sentant ses poignets craquer.

- Va prendre une douche, il faut que tu manges quelque chose maintenant.

Il hocha encore.

* * *

Harry regarda Draco avec envie et amusement. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il déjeunerait en tête à tête avec lui dans la salle d'un café moldu français, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Le blond lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la semaine où il fut convalescent. Il avait acheté sa nourriture et l'avait montée dans la chambre malgré le fait que ce soit interdit. Il avait utilisé l'excuse qu'il avait veillé sur lui pendant une semaine avant de le libérer du coup, il lui avait juste rendu la pareille. Ce fut donc pour eux deux la première fois.

Le brun regarda ensuite la ruelle derrière la vitrine du café. Ils étaient dans la grande et vivace capitale de France, Paris. Draco avait fait apparaitre toutes les heures, une petite liasse de billet qu'il avait rangé dans une valise qu'il avait acheté. Ce qui fait que rapidement, et sans être repéré, ils étaient devenus assez riche pour se payer tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il avait trouvé un hôtel petit et miteux qui avait bien voulu de lui le temps d'une douche. Il avait prit soin d'Harry, s'était acheté des habits pour eux deux puis avait décidé de changer d'hôtel, préférant un quatre étoile en plein cœur de la ville. C'était très cher, mais ils s'en fichaient, il n'était pas en manque.

Harry ne se plaignait pas. Finalement, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore majeur, la guerre leur avait forgé un caractère bien trempé et un visage plus qu'adulte. D'ailleurs il se demanda quand il pourrait l'être qu'il puisse avancer. Sans pouvoir être maître d'eux-mêmes chez les moldus il n'irait pas très loin. Il regarda le blond et lui posa la question :

- Tu es né quand, Draco ?

L'homme leva le nez vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se serrent les coudes ?

- Pour savoir quand est-ce que tu seras majeur d'un point de vue moldu. Moi c'est en Juillet… Le trente-et-un. C'est loin… J'aurais dix-huit ans et on pourra… Je veux dire… j'espère que j'aurais déjà… trouvé… Enfin…

- Ouais, le trente-et-un, c'est loin. On verra où on sera le trente-et-un. En tout cas, moi j'ai mes dix-huit ans dans deux jours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On pourra signer un contrat.

- Un contrat ?

- Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai acheté des livres sur les moldus. Les trucs comme les droits, les coutumes. J'espère que tu m'aideras un peu plus, toi qui as vécu ta vie dedans aussi. En tout cas, on s'achètera un appartement, l'hôtel ce n'est pas pratique et à force ça va nous revenir trop cher… On peut commencer à chercher tout de suite. Il suffit juste de trouver quelque chose de pratique. Je vais trouver un travail. Ce sera bien. Ensuite, on réglera notre petit problème.

- Le rituel.

- Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Je l'ai inventé, Draco !

- Super, cela nous facilite la tâche. Je t'ai trouvé déjà trois boutiques sorcières mais on va devoir aller beaucoup plus loin.

- Comment ça !?

- Et bien écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi ! Je pense qu'à défaut de pouvoir nous attraper par la trace, ils vont mettre sous surveillance les données des différentes boutiques sorcières. Si ils repèrent que tous les ingrédients ont été acheté aux mêmes endroits ils se précipiteront et nous débusquerons.

- Mais comment…

- J'ai tout laissé là-bas je t'ai dit ! Obligatoirement, ils vont essayer de ce côté-là. C'est ce que moi je ferais en tout cas à leur place ! Et s'ils sont trop bêtes pour y penser, alors tant pis. On aura perdu du temps, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, hocha le brun avec une once d'admiration dans la gorge.

Lui n'y aurait jamais pensé. C'est à ça qu'il reconnaissait le cerveau totalement Serpentard du blond. Il était plus que calculateur, à son grand défaut.

- Je vais dresser une liste de plusieurs boutiques poussant même à nous faire faire quelques kilomètres afin d'être sûr de ne pas être repéré. Vu que j'ai tes pouvoirs, je veux être présent à chacun des tes achats, il ne faut pas…

Le blond se tut brusquement, sans dire un mot de plus. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Harry. Depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé prendre sa douche, il n'osait pas lui parler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il était assez grand pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dedans. D'accord il lui avait sauvé la vie mais en retour, il lui avait rendu la pareille. Deux fois.

- Ça ne va pas être trop dur de me supporter pendant tout ce temps ! Murmura l'ancien Griffondor en souriant un peu, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je trouve un emploi au plus vite. Sourit Draco.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire, il ne pouvait qu'être ébloui… Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son café où il fit tournoyer sa cuillère. Il respira un peu fort captivant sans qu'il le veuille l'attention de Draco.

- Ha… rry… Je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, ce sera plus simple…

- Comme tu veux, sourit le brun sans relever la tête.

Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était réellement pas bon…

- Alors, Harry… Je voulais… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais sauvé la vie…

- Je pense que si ! Ta mère…

- Ma mère est une très bonne excuse en sachant que je ne la reverrais plus et qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Tu peux donc raconter n'importe quoi. Mais je doute que tu aurais fait ça sachant ce qu'il t'en coûtait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes là-dedans ? En plus, je me rappelle d'un… C'était comment déjà ? Ah oui : « je voulais crever dans cette foutue pièce parce que sans toi je ne servais plus à rien ». C'est mot pour mot ce que tu as dit non ?

Le brun n'osa plus du tout le regarder. Il but son café d'une traite et appela la serveuse.

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît, fit-il avec un français tout à fait potable avec un léger accent alors que la jeune femme opina.

Draco oublia complètement ce qu'il avait dit auparavant et s'exclama :

- Attends, tu m'as laissé baragouiner comme un parfait abruti tout à l'heure alors que tu sais parler français ?

- C'était mignon que de te voir galérer. Sourit sadiquement Harry en sortant le porte-monnaie que Draco lui avait acheté et rempli.

- Va te faire voir, Potter ! Grogna le blond en buvant sa tasse. Et tu peux détourner la conversation autant de temps que tu le souhaites, je finirais bien par savoir pourquoi tu as pris tous ces risques pour moi.

- Hum…

Harry paya et ils sortirent dans la ruelle très éclairé. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, il était presque midi. Peu habitué des coutumes françaises, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ils commencèrent lentement à marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre et le brun bénit les trottoirs étroits français qui lui permit de passer un petit moment à coller son épaule à celle de son compagnon de fortune. Il mit ses mains dans sa poche et soupira.

- Il faudra que nous nous fassions des papiers. Si on doit passer pour des moldus, nous ne trouverons pas d'appartement comme ça, sans papier. Tiens regarde.

Alors que l'un des nombreux passant les contourner pour les croiser, Harry attrapa le portefeuille de celui-ci sous le regard amusé et surpris du blond.

- Tu vois toutes ses cartes ? Carte d'identité, passeport, permis de conduire, etc.… On aura besoin de tout ça. Et monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il en rattrapant l'homme. Vous avez laissé tomber ça !

Draco le regarda faire d'un air amusé. Quand il revint il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me surprendras toujours je crois, Potter. Sourit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

- C'est Harry maintenant. Et je suggère aussi que nous changions de nom. On peut-être faire un mélange de nos noms et dire que nous sommes frères.

Il avait énoncé cette requête avec un léger rougissement. Porter le même nom que lui…Encore un doux rêve.

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire croire que nous sommes frères. D'abord nous n'avons que deux mois de différence, et ensuite, nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout !

- L'un de nous aurait pu être adopté ! Fais marcher ton imagination un peu !

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et montra l'endroit en écartant bien les bras, tout sourire.

- Tu es là, au beau milieu de Paris ! Et pas croupissant dans une geôle. Tu peux t'inventer n'importe quelle vie, celle que tu aimerais le plus au monde, celle dont tu as toujours eu envie ! Celle qui secrètement te fait rêver ! Alors ai un peu d'imagination. Qui aimerais-tu être, Draco Malfoy ?

Le blond croisa les bras avec une petite moue sur le côté. Il n'avait pas tord du tout.

- Je veux être Draco Malfoy… Mais pas un tueur…

- Que m'as-tu dit !? Oublions tout ça, la guerre, les anciens amis, Poudlard et les sorciers… Tu es juste Draco Malfoy… Tu es libre… Et je suis en vie… Ne gâchons pas ça…

Le blond sourit, étrangement séduit par ses paroles. Il repéra la phrase qu'il lui avait dite et comprit qu'il souhaitait lui faire savoir qu'il avait retenu la leçon. C'est vrai, ils pouvaient être n'importe qui. Et Draco se rendit compte à quel point il fut heureux d'être retourné le chercher. Seul, il aurait était bien. A deux, il était mieux…

* * *

Harry sauta sur le lit en rebondissant légèrement. Il glissa sa langue sous la petite boule de sucre en se délectant du parfum Gin Tonic qui l'en dégageait. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ce magasin qui vendait ces sucettes, le brun envoyait Draco en chercher tout le temps. Vite agacé, l'ancien prisonnier finit par acheter tout le paquet et le lui avait balancé à la figure. Le brun le regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé avec dans sa main un nouveau livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'apprends le français. J'en ai assez que tu me ridiculises avec ton accent parfait ! Je n'ose même plus prononcer un mot ! J'aimerais bien savoir où tu as appris ça d'ailleurs !

- Oh… Un de mes ingrédients pour le rituel était ici en France. J'en ai profité pour rester cinq semaines, parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner chez moi avec… les autres… Enfin bref. Quand j'en ai eu marre de me morfondre, j'ai appris la langue française. C'est très facile en fait. Il suffit de bien dire ses « r » et ça passe tout seul !

Il rit alors que le blond haussa un sourcil. Il retourna à son bouquin alors qu'Harry se retourna sur le lit pour regarder les différentes cartes qu'ils avaient, toutes trafiquées. Ils avaient volé un autre porte feuille, et dupliquer les cartes d'identités et autres. Ces simples petits sorts n'avaient pas rameuté la meute d'Auror. Cependant, le brun demanda à Draco d'essayer d'utiliser seulement le pouvoir de l'Elu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace dessus et le blond fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction au sien.

Une fois dupliqué, il avait changé les noms et les photos. Harry Potter était donc devenu Harry Malter et Draco, un Malter aussi. Il avait trouvé cela amusant que de mélanger leur nom. Ils avaient décidé de garder leur prénom, n'allant pas tout compliqué sinon, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Harry attrapa la carte d'identité de Draco. Ils avaient de drôle de goût n'empêche les français. Il passa un doigt sur le visage du blond. Froid et en colère. Ils avaient eu du mal à faire les photos, ne comprenant pas le système des boîtes. Résultat, crise de fou rire pour Harry, colère pour Draco.

Cependant, ils avaient eu ce qu'il voulait, un rendez-vous pour un appartement demain. Bientôt, ils auraient plus qu'une chambre d'hôtel comme espace. D'ailleurs, Draco commençait à se plaindre du canapé. Harry lui aurait bien proposé de venir dormir avec lui, mais il eut peur de se faire refouler ou pire… Qu'il découvre la vérité.

Depuis leur discussion dans le café, Draco ne lui en avait plus parlé. Mais il sentait bien que la curiosité n'arrêterait pas de le ronger…

* * *

- Bonjour, messieurs Malter. Fit la jeune femme en tailleur serré et à la coupe carrée.

Ils lui serrèrent la main alors qu'elle leur fit rentrer dans l'appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes furent éblouis par la clarté de l'endroit. Complètement, vide, ils tombaient directement sur le salon avec une grande place et en face d'eux, trois grandes vitres dont une était une porte menant à un balcon plutôt grand. Harry remarqua immédiatement que l'endroit plu à Draco.

- Bonjour, Madame, répondirent-ils en souriant.

Harry s'avança vers elle alors que Draco partait déjà à l'exploration.

- Alors, vous m'avez dit au téléphone venir d'Angleterre c'est ça ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Harry Malter, j'ai dix sept ans. C'est avec moi que vous parlerez car mon frère ne parle pas encore votre langue, mais c'est lui qui signera les papiers puisque je ne suis pas majeur alors que lui oui.

- Je comprends. Je vous fais faire le tour de l'appartement ?

- Avec plaisir.

Elle le guida vers l'une des deux chambres où Draco était déjà en train de regarder. Puis les emmena vers la cuisine emménagée, la deuxième chambre puis la salle de bain et les toilettes. Les deux « frères » se regardant, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils voulaient cet endroit. Harry aida Draco à faire tous les papiers, totalement écrits en français. Et la journée se termina sur une poignée de main entendue. Le blond regarda les clefs dans sa main et soupira :

- Je ne savais pas que rentrer dans la vie active était si dure !

- Moi je l'ai déjà fait, ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas si dur que ça en fait.

Il hocha la tête et murmura :

- On va manger ?

Le brun déprima un peu. Ces dîners en tête à tête avec Draco, il commençait à y prendre goût. Ce n'est pas bon… Pas bon du tout…

* * *

De nouveau à l'hôtel, Harry et Draco s'étaient douchés, et rapidement couchés. Alors que l'un lisait encore son livre de français, l'autre avait placé ses mains sous sa tête et regardait le plafond avec calme. Il repensait à ses derniers jours et cela réchauffait son cœur… Il était heureux de ne pas être mort, que Draco l'ait emmené avec lui. Il était heureux qu'il l'ait rattrapé avant qu'il ne saute, et il était heureux qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et qu'il ait oublié leur colère et leur haine. Il était heureux… Même s'il avait trop peur d'y prendre goût… Il était heureux…

- Harry ? L'appela soudainement l'objet de ses pensées.

Il se releva légèrement pour le voir, dans la même position que lui précédemment, le livre posé ouvert sur son torse.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander comment tu… Quand tu me regardes… qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne… comprends pas…

- Je suis sûr que si… Quand tu me regardes ! Qu'est-ce que j'évoque pour toi ! Quel effet je te fais ! Pourquoi, bordel de Merlin, tu m'as donné la liberté !

Harry sourit un peu et se recoucha.

- Quand je te regarde, je vois un gosse arrogant, stupide, et très vulgaire qui m'a pourri la vie pendant six ans…

- Eh ! Tu m'en as fait des belles toi aussi !

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il continua de fixer le plafond avec tristesse maintenant. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne pourrait lui en dire que la moitié.

- Cependant, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais bon. Tu m'as le plus touché quand on était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

- Oui…Enfin, celui qui m'a le plus touché je crois c'est toi. Tu as même failli me tuer, si je me rappelle bien !

- J'ai regretté, chaque geste, chaque impulsion qui a suivi notre scène… J'en ai même fait des cauchemars la nuit. Quand j'ai compris que je ne te détestais pas tant que ça, il était déjà trop tard. Tu avais fuis avec Rogue… Mais je me suis dis, ce n'est pas grave, tu vas juste te cacher et attendre sagement que la guerre s'arrête, c'est le mieux pour toi. Et puis finalement…

- Finalement mon nom est apparu dans les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier comme le boucher des Moldu's Town…

- Oui… J'arrivais à peine à y croire… Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Et puis… Un peu après la fin de la guerre, quand tu as été envoyé à Azkaban, j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle était si pâle, si détruite… J'ai alors tout compris.

- Elle… mourrait si…

- J'ai compris…

- J'étais… obligé…

- J'ai compris. Répéta-t-il encore. Elle m'a tout dit… Et sachant ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé de te faire sortir de là. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire par voie légale… Il fallait donc, une autre solution.

- Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi jusque là…

Harry haussa les épaules, peu importe s'il ne pouvait le voir.

- Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai eu le malheur de faire confiance à mes ex meilleurs amis qui se sont empressé de le dire à tout le monde. Si tu t'évadais, on aurait su que c'était moi. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mourir ? Cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur… que de… vivre seul…

Il eut un silence, un silence lourd que les deux eurent peur de briser.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt… Mais merci… Merci, Harry.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il espéra qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il espéra qu'il ne le comprendrait pas. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas y croire, qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher… Car pour Draco, cette entente, c'était juste le temps qu'il lui rende ses pouvoirs. Et rien d'autre.

- Joyeuse anniversaire, Draco. Pour tes dix-huit ans tu as eu un beau cadeau non ? Un appartement…

- Ouais… chuchota-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Où on va habiter… Libre et en vie…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Deuxième chapitre fini, qu'en pensez vous? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de donner suite à ce normalement Os?**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. Smoking Elf

**_Réponse à Aliy: Me voilà rassurer! J'ai bien fait de mettre une suite, pfuiii. Et quelle suite, tu verrais, je pense que cela va te plaire ;). Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Pour ce qui est du poste j'ai encore traîné, j'en suis vraiment désolé que tu es dû attendre, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, je promet! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Smoking Elf

* * *

- Potter ! Tu pourrais bouger tes fesses et venir nous aider franchement.

- Hum ?

Harry retira le stylo qu'il avait dans sa bouche et regarda les trois hommes qui essayaient de faire rentrer la longue armoire par la porte. Il sourit au comique de la situation. Si Draco avait pu, il l'aurait détruite puis reconstruite à l'intérieur mais ce sort aurait consommé trop de magie et tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la sienne, il ne devait pas. En plus, ce n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il arrive à la contrôler parfaitement. Il se contentait de regarder l'armoire avec les déménageurs et de se demander comment la faire entrer.

Le brun lui était assis tranquillement à même le sol, et feuilletait les différents journaux qu'il était allé chercher à l'insu du blond. Il lui avait interdit de sortir seul, mais Harry avait désobéi. Il n'avait peut-être plus de pouvoir, mais il n'était pas en sucre quand même. Cependant, cela le réconforta un peu. Ça voulait forcément dire qu'il comptait pour l'ancien prisonnier. Même un tout petit peu. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Harry était heureux plus qu'il ne devrait l'être, il le savait bien.

- Attendez, monsieur ! Fit d'une voix dure l'homme. Ecartez-vous.

Draco obéit. Il se réjouit, il avait tout compris à leur langue. Les deux hommes réussirent à rentrer l'armoire et il donna les directives pour la placer. Autant en profiter pendant qu'ils étaient là. Finalement, le blond les paya et referma la porte derrière lui. Il expira bruyamment et Harry sourit. Il se leva lentement, son bouquin toujours à la main.

- Tu vois, les déménageurs, c'est fait pour ça !

- Si on pouvait faire de la magie, on irait beaucoup plus vite. Ça fait déjà une semaine et ce n'est même pas encore fini !

- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas ! Tant que tu ne contrôleras pas mon pouvoir ! Regarde plutôt ça.

Il lui tendit le journal à la page petite annonce.

- Il y a un bar anglais qui vient d'ouvrir à… environ trois rues d'ici. Des gens friqués apparemment, ils recherchent des serveurs anglophones… Quoi de mieux qu'un serveur carrément anglais !? Ça te dit ?

- Potter, je n'ai jamais travaillé de ma vie ! Je ne sais même pas comment…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ! Tu n'as qu'à écouter les noms des alcools et servir. Mettre du liquide dans un verre tu sais faire non ?! Tu verras, la maîtrise viendra tout seul après.

L'homme le toisa méchamment avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Après tout, au point où il en était. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire apparaitre l'argent cela deviendrait vite suspect auprès de leur propriétaire. Elle finirait par se poser des questions et les mettre en danger…

- J'irai voir.

- Vas-y tout de suite ! Mais prends une douche avant… Tu pues. Simula-t-il en se bouchant le nez.

- Je te vois bien, toi, porter cette foutue armoire dans les escaliers sans magie ! J'espère franchement que le ministère ne nous retrouveras pas, que je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour rien…

Harry sourit. Pendant qu'il partait dans la salle de bain, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup cet appartement, avec la cuisine américaine, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Il regarda le frigo qu'ils avaient remplis. Ces toutes petites choses firent un bond dans le cœur du brun. Chaque fois qu'il devait faire à manger où qu'il voyait Draco le faire… C'était purement magique… Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour cela lui arriverait. Il était aux anges.

Au bout d'un moment alors qu'il avait commencé à préparer le repas, le blond sortit de la salle de bain, en serviette comme à son habitude. Harry se demanda s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pudeur ! Il ne devait sûrement pas se douter des tendances homosexuelles du Survivant et encore moins des vues qu'il avait sur lui. Alors quand il le vit, son torse dégoulinant d'eau et ses jambes fortes et que très légèrement couvert de poil or… Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu et de détourner le regard vers ce qu'il faisait.

Draco passa tranquillement sans même s'apercevoir la gêne qu'il causait à l'Elu et regagna sa chambre. Harry put recommencer à respirer quand il disparut enfin de son champ de vision. Cela tarit un peu son bonheur. Draco était là, avec lui, libre et heureux mais… Mais jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir comme il le voudrait. Ils ne seraient à jamais pas plus que des « frères »… Et quand le brun aura récupérer ses pouvoirs, il disparaitrait de sa vie… Ou plutôt, il lui demanderait de s'en aller.

Harry se dit qu'il voudrait mieux qu'il les retrouve au plus vite. Plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il espérait quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. C'était se faire du mal. Bientôt, Draco revint habillé très élégamment. Encore une fois, il cacha son admiration, il ne pouvait pas lui montrer cette partie de lui, il se ferait sûrement virer.

- J'y vais, tu ne bouges pas d'ici n'est-ce pas !?

- Bien sûr ! Fit le brun en hochant la tête.

- Bien.

Et il partit en laissant le Survivant avec le cœur lourd. Il ne saurait sûrement jamais. Harry délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée. Il l'ouvrit et sortit sur le balcon. Quand Draco apparut en bas de l'immeuble, il attendit qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue et s'empressa de prendre son sac et ses clefs. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il partit rapidement de chez lui, dévala les escaliers très rapidement puis une fois dehors, courut. Il savait exactement où il devait aller puisqu'il était déjà venu ici.

Il traversa une à une les rues, se fichant des regards étonnés posés sur lui. Il rentra dans une rue sorcière et se calma. Là, par contre, il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il retira ses lunettes, attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qui avaient drôlement poussés ses trois derniers mois et la ramena sur ses yeux cachant ainsi sa cicatrice. Sans le savoir, il se donna un air plus noir, plus beau que d'habitude. Il avança enfin rangeant ses lunettes dans sa poche et rejoint rapidement une boutique de cristaux.

Il trouva rapidement son bonheur. Trois des ingrédients du rituel se trouvait ici. Mais c'est alors qu'il réalisa une chose… Il n'avait pas de quoi payer. Voler, c'était impossible, il se ferait trop facilement repérer. Il se mordit la lèvre en allant voir le vendeur.

- Puis-je vous aider !? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je suis en voyage et j'ai oublié quelques affaires chez moi. Malheureusement, j'ai échangé tous mes Gallions pour de l'argent moldu. Vous prenez ?

- Bien sûr… Nous avons un guichet de remplacement à quelques rues après.

Harry soupira de bonheur. Heureusement qu'il ne lui demandait pas d'aller faire lui-même l'échange. Avant de prendre ce qu'il lui fallait, il se rappela à temps que Draco lui avait dit de ne pas prendre plusieurs matériels à la fois dans la même boutique. Harry plissa du nez, ça allait lui prendre des jours s'il devait changer de boutique à chaque fois ! Finalement il ne prit que les deux pierres d'Octélion, la chose la plus précieuse dans le rituel. Il glissa le paquet dans sa poche et sortit vite de là.

Le brun fit demi-tour et s'empressa de retourner dans l'appartement. Une fois dedans, il cacha les pierres dans le tiroir de l'unique armoire de sa chambre. Puis il finit de faire à manger et pendant que le poulet cuisait au four, il alla prendre une douche. A force de courir en plein soleil, il sentait aussi mauvais que Draco tout à l'heure. Il ôta son t-shirt et le laissa glisser à terre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco revint. Il plissa les yeux quand il vit la pièce vide mais ne s'inquiéta plus lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler. La bonne odeur le fit s'approcher de la cuisine et il sourit. Parfois il oubliait qu'Harry avait passé plus de deux mois seul et qu'il avait dû se débrouiller. Il était vraiment content qu'il soit là avec lui. C'est vrai qu'à deux, c'était mieux. Le blond contourna le comptoir et attrapa le t-shirt à terre du brun. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne va pas commencer si je dois passer derrière toi, Harry !

- Tu as dit quelque chose, s'exclama le brun en ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai dit que…

Draco se tourna vers lui et s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Le brun ne se baladait pas comme lui, beaucoup plus pudique. L'eau coulait sur ses cheveux trop longs dont il n'avait pas remis en place sa mèche -cachant ainsi son œil droit- sur son torse tout aussi imberbe et musclé, et était avalée par la serviette qui cachait à peine son pubis… Ce qui choqua le plus le blond se fut ses yeux. On aurait dit que sa mèche relevait encore plus leur couleur et sans ses lunettes… C'était juste magnifique.

Il se réveilla presque en sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de baver sur un homme, pire encore sur Harry Potter… Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya avec peine de se redonner contenance.

- Tu te relookes en bad boy ?

- Quoi ? Oh !

Il passa une main sur ses cheveux et ramena sa mèche en arrière.

- Non, je préférais avant ! S'exclama Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

Il arracha ses yeux de son corps et retourna vers la cuisine. Il regretta qu'il n'ait pas encore de canapé pour s'affaler dessus. Il aurait voulu que son cœur cesse de battre aussi fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? L'abstinence se rappelait-elle subitement à lui ? Pourtant, cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et n'avait pas eu l'envie. Mais peut-être qu'avec cette nouvelle vie… Oui mais… Pourquoi un homme !? Et pourquoi Potter !?

Oui, un canapé ça aurait été bien.

A la place il s'assit sur l'une des deux longues chaises qu'ils avaient achetées et posa le t-shirt du brun sur le comptoir. Mais tout à coup il eut une envie. Une brusque envie qu'il ne contrôla même pas. Il regarda derrière lui, Harry avait refermé la porte de sa chambre. Alors il récupéra le t-shirt et plongea son nez dedans. Cette odeur… ça sentait si bon… Se réveillant à temps il rejeta une deuxième fois le vêtement en se mordant les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait !

Harry revint dans la cuisine et le regarda un moment, surpris de le trouver dans ses pensées. En rougissant beaucoup, il avait opté pour la mèche. Après tout, Draco lui avait dit qu'il aimait ça, il espéra lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes non plus. Il ne verrait rien pour un petit moment, mais ce n'est pas grave tant qu'il pouvait plaire. Mais malheureusement, le blond ne fit pas du tout attention à lui. Il se contenta de prendre les couverts qu'il lui passait et d'être plonger dans ses pensées.

Tellement qu'il commença à faire tourner sa fourchette à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

- Arrête ça. Fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sembla se réveiller et la fourchette tomba dans un cliquetis sourd. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait.

- Mon pouvoir est pratiquement instinctif. Faire une chose répétitive, cela veut dire que tu te forces à oublier quelque chose. Casser quelque chose, c'est que tu es en colère. Enfin, si tu es attiré par quelque chose, elle va tout faire pour te le donner.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda brièvement le vêtement, dont l'odeur l'appelait comme jamais, avant de revenir sur Harry en s'énervant un peu.

- Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait fonctionner avec toi ! Jusqu'à maintenant tu t'es mis en colère mais rien ne c'est produit. Je pensais que mon pouvoir s'en fichait…

- Il… s'en fichait ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ecoute… C'est compliqué…

- Plus que compliqué oui ! Il vaut mieux que je te le rende rapidement, avant que je ne fasse une gaffe qui nous mettrait tout les deux en danger. Attends… Tu as dit que quand je suis attiré par quelque chose, ton pouvoir fait tout pour me le donner ?

- Oui…

Le blond fronça les sourcils en se forçant de ne pas regarder encore le t-shirt du brun. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry lui-même l'avait attiré, ou plutôt le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, c'était donc sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait eu qu'à transplaner. Sa magie avait rejoint Harry tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'oublier… ? Demanda ce dernier en essayant de cacher sa gêne en le servant.

Draco le regarda longuement. Finalement, ce fut plus fort que lui et il eut un autre petit coup d'œil sur le t-shirt encore posé sur le comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire… il le traiterait de fou.

- Rien… Au fait, je suis pris pour le travail. Je commence Lundi.

- Ah bon !? Mais c'est génial, comme ça se fait tu as réussi à te faire accepter !? Tu t'en es sorti avec ton français ?

- Oui, merci, Harry ! Ironisa-t-il. Je suis le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais, bien sûr que je peux m'en sortir facilement.

Le brun eut un sourire désolé, il ne voulait pas l'insulter. Cependant, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ils se verraient beaucoup moins maintenant.

- Bon, c'est bien… Pendant que tu travailleras j'irais chercher les…

- Potter !

Harry sursauta à ce ton sans appel. Il le regarda interrogativement.

- J'ai dit non. Pas sans moi. Tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, si jamais tu es pris tu seras complètement vulnérable.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas… je ferais attention…

- Non.

- Mais…

- Non.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avec une petite moue enfantine. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir ? Il n'allait quand même pas rester ici enfermé toute sa vie !?

- Bon… Tu as intérêt à me ramener de l'alcool parce que si je dois rester ici, je veux pouvoir faire la fête !

- C'est juste le temps que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux.

- Si tu le dis… S'attrista-t-il sans lui montrer.

* * *

Harry arriva devant le bâtiment un sourire aux lèvres. Draco ne serait pas content mais qu'importe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en toisant l'enseigne : Smoking Elf. Il ne comprit pas du tout où ils voulaient en venir mais en même temps ils s'en fichaient un peu. Il regarda les gens à l'extérieur qui fumaient tranquillement tout en bavassant. La musique pouvait s'entendre de là où il était. Il hésita un instant en regardant l'intérieur du bar. Ça avait l'air gigantesque, comment allait-il le retrouver !

Le brun finit par pénétrer dans le grand bar et se dirigea directement vers l'immense comptoir où quelques uns étaient assis sur de longues chaises. Il s'assit entre deux hommes et se mit à le chercher. Draco lui apparut bientôt, revenant la main entouré d'un torchon. Qu'il était beau dans son costume de serveur. Avec cette cravate et ce gilet à rayure blanche, on le reconnaissait à peine. Malheureusement son visage semblait vraiment en colère et Harry pensa qu'il avait sûrement mal choisi son jour pour apparaître.

Mais ce fut trop tard, Draco le repéra en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et vint jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Harry ! Je croyais t'avoir dit…

- Ça va ! Je te promets que les dix minutes de marche qui sépare l'appartement d'ici se sont passées sans encombre. Bon, tu me sers quelque chose !

- Désolé, mais je ne sers pas d'alcool au mineur, fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry hocha négativement la tête en soupirant. Il fronça du nez en regardant sa main dont le torchon commençait à devenir rouge et s'alerta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la main ? Tu saignes ?

Draco enleva son torchon avec une grimace.

- J'ai détruit un verre dans ma main.

- En colère, Draco ?

- Bien sûr à cause de ses français tout le temps en train de…

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait encore été soumis à la magie instinctive de l'Elu. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas vraiment subir toutes ses « attaques » de lui-même. Il se demanda comment Harry faisait pour supporter tout ça.

- Demande-lui de te soigner. Fit posément Harry comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es ici et tu te fais déjà remarqué !

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'arrêter sur sa première phrase.

- Lui demander de… Attend, des fois tu parles de ton pouvoir comme s'il était vivant !

- C'est parce qu'il l'est… Ça a été dur de le convaincre de rester en toi. Mais il t'aime bien on dirait. Allez, soigne-toi… N'utilise pas ta magie, seulement la mienne.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, chuchota-t-il en obéissant tout de même.

Il sentit le pouvoir de l'Elu soigner tout seul sa blessure et bientôt, il n'eut plus rien sur sa main. Juste l'espace d'un instant, il avait réussi à faire disparaître sa magie, pour ne laisser que la sienne. C'était un petit plus…

- J'en ai vraiment assez. Ça ne fait que deux semaines mais je ne le supporte plus. A faire exploser des choses ou m'attirer vers des trucs bien trop anodins. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ça tous les jours depuis dix-sept ans ?

L'autre haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Bon tu me sers ?

- Un jus d'orange c'est ça !?

- Va te faire foutre !

Draco rit et retourna à son travail. Il lui servit une bière en espérant ne pas se faire chopper. En même temps, il pourrait dire que c'est son frère et qu'il en prenait la responsabilité. Ils ne se parlèrent que quelques fois où Draco n'avait plus personne à servir. Il soupirait à chaque fois. Il travaillait durement de vingt heures trente jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Il était seul, en plus, sur ce comptoir. Mais Harry ne pouvait que rester admiratif devant un tel professionnalisme. En quelques jours, il s'était vite adapté.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps pour rentrer ! Non, je plaisante, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

- Ça ne me plaît pas.

- Pardon ?

Draco le regarda profondément puis il soupira et hocha négativement la tête. Il ne se voyait presque plus, Draco travaillait le soir, il rentrait tard, et profitait de la matinée pour dormir. Harry regardait la télé sur leur nouveau canapé, faisait à manger, il passait seulement l'après midi ensemble et puis Draco repartait. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller acheter les ingrédients pour la formule.

Mais ce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas c'était de le laisser tout seul. En plus que celui-ci ne lui obéissait pas du tout et s'empressait de fuir dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

- Attend, moi je te raccompagne.

* * *

Deux heures du matin avaient passés et Harry et Draco marchait tranquillement dans les rues chaudes de Paris. L'été commençait à se faire sentir, même la nuit. Le brun eut un coup de mou, il n'avait pas pensé ce matin qu'il resterait si tard. Cela l'avait pris sur un coup de tête. Il regarda le blond à sa droite et sourit. Il était bien comme ça.

- J'étais en train de me dire ! S'insurgea Draco soudainement. Tu te rends compte que tu allais me laisser avec ton pouvoir comme cela ! Sans savoir une seule seconde ce qui m'arrivait, je me serais fait repérer toutes les cinq minutes !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très grave, non ? De toute manière, tu es pratiquement invincible. Tu pourrais prendre la place de Voldemort si tu le voulais !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas bête ça tient ! Viens on va déchoir les membres du Ministère et se proclamer Rois du monde !

Harry sourit doucement à sa bêtise.

- Pourquoi « on » ? Murmura-t-il subitement.

C'est vrai, c'est lui qui avait tous ces pouvoirs, il ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un moldu de plus sur cette Terre. Draco eut l'air de chercher ses mots. Il se mordit la lèvre puis finalement soupira :

- Je suis peut-être… un mec con et arrogant… Mais je n'oublie pas que sans toi, je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un prisonnier croupissant dans une geôle pourrie avec des Aurors comme bourreau et une nourriture aussi fade que la poussière… Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un mégalomane en puissance, au contraire… Je veux juste vivre une petite vie pépère tranquille, éloigné de tous et sans prise de tête.

Harry hocha avec un sentiment de victoire dans le cœur. Il savait qu'il était bon, il ne s'était pas trompé. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur et il avait beaucoup pleuré. Il s'était aussi beaucoup énervé, il avait cassé des tonnes de choses. Tomber amoureux d'un meurtrier. C'était horrible. Mais plus il pensait à lui et plus il l'aimait, cela en devenait pratiquement insupportable. Il remercia de tout son cœur, Narcissa Malfoy qui était venu le voir.

- Je suis content d'être ici… Avec toi. Chuchota Harry en regrettant immédiatement de l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre…

- J'en suis heureux aussi, rajouta juste le blond en ne le regardant pas.

* * *

Harry revint plusieurs fois au Smoking Elf. Au début, il ne faisait que s'asseoir sur le comptoir et discuter avec Draco quand il avait un moment. Et puis une nuit, alors que le blond était occupé, il fut abordé par un homme. Il le détailla un instant : brun avec des yeux noisettes, des fossettes saillantes mais pas vilaines, quelques rides sous les yeux. Il devait avoir la trentaine.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-il sans gêne.

Harry sourit légèrement, très intimidé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Draco le voit parler avec un autre homme. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas au courant pour ses attirances sexuels alors ce n'était pas trop grave.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il.

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui… Euh… Je tiens compagnie à mon frère, mais il travaille beaucoup.

L'homme se tourna vers le blond qu'Harry pointait du doigt puis revint sur lui. Il les regarda tour à tour pendant un moment tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret libre à côté de lui.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

Le brun haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas trop envie de raconter sa vie, aussi fausse soit-elle, à un inconnu. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas et fit :

- Je vous ai souvent regardé, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous venez si souvent ici. Vous êtes avec le nouveau barman. Je m'appelle Francis.

- Harry…

- Et bien, Harry puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Le brun plissa un peu les yeux. Il n'était pas dans un bar gay, alors comment avait-il su qu'il l'était ? Ou alors c'était juste une coïncidence. Mais franchement, quel homme irait aborder un autre comme cela. Francis le regarda et s'étonna, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je me serais trompé ?

- De… ?

- Vous n'êtes pas… Je veux dire…

Harry haussa encore les épaules.

- Si je le suis…

- Je le savais, sourit l'autre avec bonheur. Ne le prenait pas mal, mais je crois que j'ai un don pour reconnaître un homosexuel. Alors, je vous offre ce verre. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'ai des amis… Comme j'ai vu que vous étiez toujours tout seul… Peut-être…

Harry regarda Draco un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie mais il se dit qu'il le dérangeait peut-être en restant toujours assis là et l'obligeant à venir lui parler. Alors il regarda l'autre et hocha la tête. En plus cela lui ferait du bien à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Francis tout sourire se leva et Harry le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table de quatre hommes et une femme entre vingt et trente ans.

- Les gars, et la femelle, je vous présente Harry.

Le brun rougit un peu alors qu'ils sourirent tous et lui firent une petite place pour qu'il s'assoie.

- Francis nous a encore ramené un petit chien égaré, apparemment ! Fit la seule femme en riant un peu.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment il devait le prendre. Il finit de boire sa bière tranquillement alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'homme le dévorer des yeux. Les autres étaient repartis dans leur conversation mais rapidement, un homme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans se pencha sur lui en souriant. Un sourire un peu machiavélique avec quelque chose de séduisant… Totalement hypnotisant…

- Alors cher jeune homme, je peux te tutoyer hein ? Quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept ans, répondit le brun un peu mécaniquement.

- Dix-sept seulement ? S'exclama un autre aux cheveux rouge feu. Mais tu vas les prendre au berceau à la fin !

Le groupe éclata de rire alors qu'Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se dit que finalement, il n'aurait pas dû accepter ce verre. D'ailleurs, Francis appela la serveuse et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Euh… Une bière…

- C'est tout ? S'indigna la femme. Ça ne te dirait pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Quelque chose comme un petit spécial.

- Oui un petit spécial, c'est bien !

- N-non… Je n'ai pas le droit…

Mais ce fut trop tard, Francis commanda trois spécial alors que le reste de la troupe riait encore. Harry se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait bien envie de quitter la table mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. En plus, Francis passa un bras très puissant autour de ses épaules et l'obligea à le coller. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Il regarda un à un ses nouveaux « amis ». Ils braillaient, riaient et certains le regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis il fixa l'homme qui l'avait abordé. Il le dévorait vraiment des yeux. Harry fut comme hypnotisé par eux, il ne put plus détacher son regard. Bientôt, il ne put carrément plus bouger. Et quand l'adulte se pencha doucement sur lui, le brun vit le moment où il allait l'embrasser. Il en était dégouté, il aurait voulu se débattre et partir, mais rien n'y fit… Son esprit combattait mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Brusquement, il eut un claquement sourd. Trois verres se posèrent violement sur la table, cassant le contact entre Francis et sa victime. Harry en profita pour détourner la tête, mais il sentit les ongles de l'autre homme s'enfoncer dans son épaule, l'empêchant de bouger. Il grimaça. Il se tourna vers son sauveur et sourit quand il remarqua que c'était Draco. Un Draco pas content du tout.

- Bonjours, messieurs dames, j'espère que vous passez un agréable moment. Je tiens juste à dire que c'est mon frère que vous tenez là et que s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit qui serait contre son gré…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit sa magie débordée de son corps pour l'entourer d'une aura verte. Ses yeux se fendirent alors qu'ils se jaunirent. C'était très beau à voir mais surtout très effrayant. L'emprise que Francis avait sur lui s'estompa immédiatement et il put se lever rapidement.

- … Je vous tuerais tous, un par un…

Un grognement très net sortit des différentes gorges des autres…

- Bonne soirée. Finit le blond en se calmant et retrouvant son apparence habituel.

Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et marchèrent pendant un petit moment avant que le blond ne s'arrête. Harry tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Draco le remarqua et se calma petit à petit. Sa colère avait été grandissante en remarquant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré. Il finit par attraper sa tête et le coller sur son torse.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et puis laissa aller sa peur. Il pleura silencieusement, ne voulant pas trop que l'autre ne l'entende.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué c'est ça ?

- C'était… c'était… Bégaya-t-il en sentant la boule au fond de sa gorge l'empêcher de parler correctement.

- Des vampires…

- Oh mon dieu… Mais comment…

Mais le brun savait pertinemment comment il n'avait pas réussi à les sentir. En perdant son pouvoir, il perdait aussi la faculté de différencier les auras. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait donné à Draco qu'il se rendit réellement compte de ce que cela finissait. C'était un véritable danger pour lui, surtout qu'il se sentait très faible. Le blond ne serait pas toujours là pour le sauver. Il avait eu une sacrée chance…

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui demandait toujours de rester à la maison. La peur s'était insinuée en lui comme le venin d'un serpent, jamais il n'eut cette sensation aussi vive. Il avait eu l'impression d'être si vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui… Draco eut l'air de comprendre car il lui murmura doucement, en rythme avec ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais te les rendre… Je jure que je vais te les rendre…

* * *

Harry était installé sur le canapé, une main sur son visage. La télé faisait du bruit, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Le soleil couchant resplendissait la pièce d'un orange magnifique mais il ne regardait pas non plus. Il attendait, il attendait patiemment que Draco revienne. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne cette fois. Pourquoi ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Il l'avait pourtant toujours accompagné. Où plutôt, c'est Draco qui le suivait partout, comme garde du corps. Il soupira de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout ce temps !?

Le blond lui avait demandé de lui griffonner l'ingrédient qu'il lui fallait et qu'il partirait seul le chercher. Sûrement qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait. Il aurait dû insister. Le brun fit la moue en sentant une colère gronder en lui. Il n'aimait pas trop ne pas savoir où il était. Et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il était amoureux de lui non… Bon si peut-être un peu. Mais en même temps, ils étaient recherchés… alors ils avaient bien le droit de s'inquiéter un peu. Même si avec ces pouvoirs il ne risquait rien.

Draco, non. Lui, si… Il se rappela l'« attaque » qu'il avait subie il y a quelques semaines. Avec les vampires. Il avait prit conscience du danger qu'il courrait sans pouvoirs magiques… Impossible de reconnaître les gentils des méchants, incapable d'aider en quoi que se soit. Il ne pouvait que donner des instructions à Draco pour qu'il arrive à contrôler au maximum son pouvoir. Il ne servait à rien…

Et pourtant, son cœur était tiraillé en deux. C'est vrai, il avait cette envie de retrouver au plus vite ces pouvoirs pour ne plus être vulnérable. Mais, si c'était pour perdre à jamais Draco, il préférait encore rester comme ça. Cependant, c'est l'ancien prisonnier qui ne serait pas d'accord. Il ne voulait plus de ce pouvoir bien trop incontrôlable et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Dur, dur de posséder le pouvoir de l'Elu.

Harry sourit…

Il sursauta brusquement quand l'objet de ses pensées plus ou moins bonnes entra dans l'appartement sans frapper. Il se releva et le toisa. Il avait dans ses mains un sachet contenant les poussières de fées dont ils avaient besoin pour la potion.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Le blond le regarda en haussa un sourcil. Puis il eut un sourire en coin.

- On s'inquiétait Potter !?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se tut brusquement puis détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Les mots avaient dépassés ses pensées.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver ce que tu cherchais.

- C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû me laisser t'accompagner ! Pourquoi tu…

- Et calme-toi… Je voulais te faire une surprise !

Le brun le regarda, surpris. Une surprise ? Pour lui ? Mais…

- Tu crois que j'avais oublié !? Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry compta silencieusement les jours. Mais oui, ils étaient bien le 31 Juillet… Son regard s'attarda parterre, ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait oublié mais pas lui. Non, non, il ne devait pas espéré. Il fallait qu'il résiste. La chute ne serait que trop lourde…

- M-Merci… Euh… Je ne pensais pas que…

- Bah si… Allez, habille-toi j'ai préparé un truc, on va s'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent dehors et la nuit était pratiquement tombée. Harry remarqua : qui disait anniversaire, disait majorité. Il était maintenant majeur pour les moldus et pourrait donc travailler. Cependant, s'il faisait ça, il allait encore moins voir Draco, cela lui déplut un peu. Son regard se posa sur lui alors qu'un sourire tendre se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il était sûr depuis le départ, c'était quelqu'un de bien… Jamais il ne cesserait de se le répéter.

Il ne pourra sans doute jamais lui rendre son amour mais c'était bien comme ça. Et si l'amitié qu'ils étaient en train de se créer continuait de monter en flèche, il pourrait sûrement lui demander de rester l'un près de l'autre après le rituel. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à perdre en demandant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui…

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, maintenant.

Draco les emmena dans un restaurant pas très loin. Il se réjouit d'avoir trouvé un appartement en plein centre ville. Ils avaient tout à porté de la main. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement alors que le brun avait le rouge aux joues. Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient réussi à très bien s'entendre jusque maintenant… Est-ce que cela allait continuer ? Voire… S'améliorer… ?

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui…

- C'est bien… En même temps, cela conforte notre statut de moldu.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, j'ai lu à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les moldus et je commence à m'y habituer. Je dirais même plus… J'y prends goût. Je voulais te proposer d'aller au cinéma après.

- J'en serais très heureux… Sourit Harry.

Alors qu'il démarrait leur repas, Draco s'exclama :

- Finalement, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Je trouve ça tout de même bizarre que nous n'ayons encore eu aucun écho.

- La France, c'était une bonne idée… Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Je pense qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas ébruité l'affaire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu imagines l'histoire ? Harry Potter sauve les miches de Draco Malfoy… Salir le nom de l'Elu ? Impossible… Je suis devenu… un produit de marketing. Pire qu'un objet commercial ! Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu faire ça. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir de toute manière. Qu'il continue à chercher dans le vide…

Draco hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur soirée dans la bonne humeur, se taquinant pour un rien. Jusqu'à ce que le blond remarque une chose étrange. Une chose qu'il avait oubliée pendant un long moment. La tête d'Harry lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il était dans cet horrible endroit et qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à s'accrocher que lui. Sa tête mais surtout son regard, un regard dont le fond était empli d'un petit quelque chose. Cette même chose qui brillait comme des étoiles dans ses yeux maintenant.

Le blond ne pouvait toujours pas donner de nom à cette étrangeté qu'il trouvait magnifique… Est-ce que c'était du bonheur ? Non, cela ne pouvait l'être. Quand il était là-bas, Harry n'était pas heureux. Si ? Est-ce que c'était de l'espoir ? Oui peut-être… Il avait vraiment l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose… et pourtant cela devait être très fort. Devait-il lui demander carrément ? De toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être très grave, si cela faisait tant briller ses yeux…

- Des lentilles… murmura-t-il.

Harry qui finissait son dessert releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, je me disais… Tu n'as jamais essayé les lentilles de contact ? Ce serait peut-être un peu mieux non ? Ou alors… Te faire corriger la vue…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Avec la Guerre et tout ça… Mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant. Les lunettes, ça devient vite énervant.

- On pourrait aller voir un spécialiste…

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mes yeux tout d'un coup ? Rit le brun.

Draco ne répondit rien, il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que cela causait quelques fourmillements sur ses épaules et son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aimait ça. Que ça le faisait sourire. Il n'avait pas sourit pendant tellement de temps. Il pensait avoir oublié ce que ça faisait… Mais non, depuis deux mois, il souriait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était Harry Potter qui arriverait à le faire sourire…

Mais franchement… pourquoi devait-il s'en plaindre ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Ne me tuez pas, je sais que j'ai encore fait traîner la suite de cette fiction :(. Je vais me rattraper je le jure. Pour le prochain chapitre: Le retour de Francis, une petite bagarre et un blessé. Deviner lequel! ;)_**

**_Titre du chapitre: L'amour._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	4. L'amour

**_Réponse à Ritsu: Oui, il y a une suite, et la voici. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **L'amour.

* * *

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Rentre…

- Mais je m'ennuie… On ne se voit plus, je travaille la journée et toi la nuit, ce n'est pas drôle.

Draco haussa les yeux aux ciels.

- Ne fais pas ton enfant gâté ! Et puis tu as raison de le souligner ! Tu travailles la journée. Donc tu devrais être au lit !

- Euh… Ne me traite pas comme un enfant non plus…

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis la clientèle se rappela au blond et il dut le laissa là, lui et son cocktail fait par l'ancien Serpentard spécialement pour lui. Il sourit en sirotant son breuvage. Draco n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il avait trouvé un travail. C'était peut-être juste assistant d'un libraire à cinq minutes en bas de chez eux mais il n'aimait pas ça. Déjà, le libraire était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années qui avait accepté Harry seulement parce qu'il avait une belle tête. Quand Draco avait dit ça au brun, celui-ci avait rougit et avait bredouillé des « c'est pas vrai ». Mais Draco affirmait le contraire.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour attirer tous ces pervers homosexuels ! S'était-il scandalisé.

Harry n'avait pas très bien pris sa remarque. Est-ce qu'il était contre ? Le détesterait-il s'il savait ? En tout cas il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Et puis une semaine s'était écoulée, Harry partait tôt le matin, Draco dormait. Il n'avait pas le temps de venir manger le midi, et rentrait le soir très tard, Draco était déjà parti… Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Du coup, comme ils étaient samedi et que demain, la boutique serait fermée, Harry en avait profité pour venir boire un verre. Mais surtout voir Draco.

Le Smoking Elf était plein ce soir-là, il soupira car Draco ne put venir le voir réellement et il resta là à tournoyer sa paille dans son verre avec un air un peu triste. Il sentit la rude journée qu'il avait eue à porter des lourds cartons remplis de livre tomber sur ses épaules comme le poids d'haltères. Il aurait peut-être dû rester au lit finalement. Il se massa la nuque en tournant sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Ça va ? S'enquit Draco en prenant une petite pause.

- Tu as bientôt fini ? Je commence à fatiguer.

- Qui te demande de rentrer depuis une heure ?

- J'avais envie de me vider la tête…

- Ah oui !? Et tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas venu pour moi, par hasard ?

Harry rougit un peu et détourna le regard. En ce moment, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque à ces attaques. Il voudrait acquiescer, lui dire que oui, il ne venait que pour lui ! Pour qui d'autre de toute manière ? Sûrement pas pour refaire une tripe party avec une bande de vampire assoiffé de sang. Il finit son verre d'un trait et se leva en s'étirant.

- Je vais t'attendre dehors ! Tu payes pour moi, je n'ai pas pris mes affaires.

- Harry… Je préfèrerais que tu attendes dedans !

- Ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! Je peux me débrouiller seul ! Je suis Harry Potter tout de même !

- Hum…

Le blond leva un sourcil en le regardant sortir du bar. Il n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'il attende dehors. Il regarda rapidement l'heure, il ne lui restait que dix minutes, il ne travaillait que jusqu'à minuit et demi aujourd'hui. Il pensa que se serait les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Harry sortit tranquillement et alla s'installer un peu plus loin au bout de la rue. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud à l'intérieur du bar. Il soupira quand un peu de vent frais s'ajouta à la lourde chaleur pour l'éventer. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit à sa droite. Comme un cri étouffé. Il s'avança lentement pour découvrir une ruelle vraiment sombre. Des formes se dessinaient et il regretta de ne pouvoir jeter un simple « lumos ». Il força ses yeux et put enfin apercevoir une scène qui le dérouta un peu.

- Francis !?

Ils eurent un brusque sursaut et se retournèrent vers lui. Il eut un recul quand il remarqua le sang qui dégoulinait de la bouche des vampires et surtout le corps de la pauvre victime dont les trois hommes venaient de charcuter. Il prit alors un air dur et croisa les bras.

- Alors, toujours là apparemment… Il semblerait que la petite mise en garde de Draco n'est pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté.

L'un des trois hommes feula comme un chat en colère mais Francis le fit taire en levant la main. Harry comprit qu'il était vraiment le chef du groupe. Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qu'il trouva plus qu'effrayant avec tout ce sang sur sa bouche et ses yeux tellement luisants… Animal.

- Que je sache, il n'a parlé que de toi ! Pas d'un autre… Mais puisque tu proposes si gentiment le dessert, ce serait vraiment dommage que de refuser, tu ne penses pas ?

Harry eut une sueur froide. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il sentit cette peur le reprendre. Il remarqua alors avec quelle témérité il s'était fourré dans la gueule du loup. Les trois hommes se rapprochaient de lui avec leur démarche animal, leurs sourires sanglants, et leurs yeux brillants. Il regarda derrière eux mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour l'homme. Il était déjà mort… Maintenant, il devait sauver sa peau.

Ou Draco le gronderait…

Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger… Il avait bien trop regardé leurs yeux, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Son cœur battit un peu plus, il se mit à respirer erratiquement. Il aurait voulu gémir et hurler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait que les regarder s'approcher. Eux et leurs visages affreux, eux et leurs dents plus pointues et coupantes que des lames de rasoir. Eux et leurs griffes toutes aussi acérées… Harry avait peur. Oui il avait extrêmement peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Francis fut le premier devant lui, les deux autres restèrent en retrait. Il l'attrapa doucement par la gorge et caressa de son autre main le doux visage du brun. Il le dévisagea longuement, presque avec tendresse. Puis il se mit à le sentir en passant son nez contre sa peau.

- Tu es si beau… A la seconde même où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé à mon goût. Ça ne te dirait vraiment pas un voyage à mes côtés… Je t'apporterais… l'insouciance, la force, la puissance…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant une traînée de sang dessus.

- L'immortalité… Le plaisir de te voir rester jeune à jamais… Oui… Je crois que je vais te faire devenir mien…

Harry ne pouvait rien dire. Il voulut lui hurler de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne voulait pas. Il sentait des larmes perler ses yeux alors que la peur lui broyait l'estomac. Il était si fragile, si vulnérable. Il pensa à Draco. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir. Il aurait dû rester près de lui. Encore une fois, il allait mourir sans lui avoir dit… Ce qu'il ressentait réellement au fond de lui. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais après avoir passé ses deux mois et demi à ses côtés. Après l'avoir vu changer pour lui. Il ne voulait plus que cela se terminer ainsi…

Francis eut un sourire et ouvrit grand sa bouche qu'il apposa sur sa nuque. Harry grimaça à la morsure qui lui déchira les veines. Il gémit lentement en sentant qu'il lui vidait de son sang…

Brusquement, il ne sentit plus rien sur sa nuque et il s'effondra au sol. Il expira brutalement, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour arrêter le flux de sang qui coulait. Il releva la tête en regardant la scène qui se passa sous ses yeux. Draco l'avait retrouvé. Il passa devant lui, une aura meurtrière verte tout autour de lui. Cependant, elle était complètement différente de d'habitude. Harry comprit que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas mélangé… Elle était pure… Complètement pure…

Et il reconnut son pouvoir. Le pouvoir de l'Elu. Et celui-ci ne semblait vraiment pas content qu'on touche à son maître.

Draco avait donc réussi à faire abstraction de la sienne pour ne contrôler que l'une des deux. Il sourit à cette idée, il ne pouvait donc plus avoir peur qu'il se fasse repérer. Le blond attrapa magiquement le corps des deux vampires restés en retrait. Sans faire de cérémonie, il leur coupa la tête d'un geste et ils disparurent dans un tas de poussière de cendre. Francis se releva. Le blond l'avait jeté contre un mur tellement violement qu'il en avait laissé des marques dessus. Le vampire le toisa un long moment, légèrement effrayé.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas le toucher… Murmura Draco avec une voix que le brun ne reconnut absolument pas.

Ça avait une intensité électrique tout en étant très câline et sauvage.

- Il est venu de lui-même…

- Il n'appartient qu'à moi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le toucher !

Draco leva les bras devant lui et imita un écartèlement. Francis écarquilla les yeux avant de se voir démembrer et tomber en poussière. Harry détourna les yeux. C'était assez déroutant et presque trop sadique pour lui. Draco se retourna et vint immédiatement vers lui. Il s'agenouilla et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

- Ça va ? Murmura-t-il de cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Et Harry rencontra un regard tout aussi différent. Jaune-orangé…

- Tu le contrôles ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- C'est dur… mais oui. Il m'aide aussi. C'est… étrange.

Il ferma les yeux et cessa de scintiller. Harry retrouva son Draco tout à fait normal.

- Ça vient petit à petit… Je n'ai pas d'explication, je pense juste que ta magie me fait confiance. Fais voir…

Harry retira lentement sa main de son cou et montra sa blessure. Le blond fronça les sourcils et grinça un peu des dents. Il retira alors sa cravate et entoura la plaie ouverte avec.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir tout seul mais non, monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Bah, oui, je suis Harry Potter voyons. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que je n'ai pas de pouvoir !? Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Très facile de me faire mordre par un vampire psychopathe.

Le brun pouffa légèrement. Cependant, il commença à avoir très froid et à être très fatigué. Quand le blond le sentit trembler, il retira son gilet et le lui mit autour des épaules. Harry le resserra contre lui en se délectant de son odeur. Draco le releva et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Allez, on rentre… C'est vraiment trop te demander que de rester tranquille quelques jours ? On a bientôt tous les ingrédients et ton pouvoir cessera de me hanter. Je suis presque sûr que j'arrive à l'entendre parler.

- Non, il… ne parle pas… souffla doucement le brun.

Draco se tut en le voyant perdre de plus en plus de force.

- Reste avec moi, Harry. On est presque arrivé… Tu me sors de prison pour que je te sauve la vie un nombre incalculable de fois… C'est vraiment déloyal.

Il regarda le visage devenu blanc de l'Elu et il commença à stresser.

- Harry…

Arrivé à leur appartement, Draco posa le brun sur le canapé et se dépêcha d'aller chercher la boîte à pharmacie. Il jura de ne pas avoir acheté de potion. Quand il revint, il remarqua qu'Harry s'était endormi. Il retira sa cravate et sourit légèrement, les deux trous qu'avait laissé le vampire s'étaient un peu résorbés et ne coulaient plus. Il nettoya la plaie, apposa une compresse puis releva son visage pour l'entourer d'un bandage. Le blond eut un sourire sans joie en pensant qu'il lui en avait mit des bandages, jusque là.

Cependant, il se remit à stresser en remarquant que malgré ses soins, l'état du Survivant ne s'améliorait pas. Pire, on aurait dit qu'il continuait à se dégrader. Il se mit à transpirer énormément et respirer très erratiquement. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre où il le posa dans son lit. Puis il s'assit sur le bord en le prenant par la main.

- Tu ne vas pas te transformer en vampire… Hein, Potter ? Je veux dire… Il faut que tu boives le sang du vampire qui t'a mordu… Et… Et que tu meures…

Draco s'allongea contre lui et attendit longuement les yeux grands ouverts. Puis finalement la fatigue le prit et il s'endormit profondément. Il se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut et resta une bonne minute à regarder autour de lui avant de se lever. Il grimaça un peu, il ne s'était pas endormi dans la meilleure position. Il s'étira en faisant craquer sa nuque et s'arrêta brusquement.

Il regarda Harry un moment, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son état ne s'était pourtant pas aggravé. Il était maintenant complètement stable, Harry semblait comme plongé dans une léthargie et le blond ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il remarqua qu'il était presque neuf heures. Il hésita grandement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser comme ça. Cependant, il le fallait bien. De toute manière, s'il était en danger, le pouvoir de l'Elu le lui dirait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se pencha sur le brun et caressa sa joue de ses longs doigts fins.

- Je vais revenir vite.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de son appartement, se fichant de son allure froissée, ses cheveux à peine coiffés et le sang sur ses doigts. Il prit grand soin de bien fermer derrière lui avant de dévaler les escaliers, traverser les rues moldues déjà bien illuminées par le soleil d'Août. Il rejoint une rue sorcière rapidement. Il avait déjà repéré un magicomage au cas où et il fut très heureux de l'avoir fait. Il rentra à l'intérieur et passa devant toutes les personnes déjà en attente, se fichant de leurs protestations. Il entra dans le bureau du médecin qui sursauta brusquement.

- Monsieur…

- E-e-excusez-moi… Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'ai vraiment un gros problème.

Le magicomage s'arrêta un instant sur ses mains et plissa des yeux. Il se leva et raccompagna la jeune femme qu'il avait en lui disant d'attendre dehors. Puis il fit demi-tour et regarda le blond. Le médecin était réputé pour être quelqu'un de bon, qui aime son métier et surtout qui aime sauver des vies. C'est pourquoi il resta de marbre et ne posa pas trop de question quand Draco passa une autre main dans ses cheveux, le regard hagard.

- Mon ami s'est fait mordre par un vampire… Je l'ai sauvé à temps, mais… Il ne se réveille pas.

- Depuis combien de temps, s'activa le médecin en regagnant son bureau.

Il alla dans sa grande armoire placée derrière son bureau et sembla chercher quelque chose.

- Depuis hier. Il s'est fait mordre hier. Il… Il ne peut pas devenir vampire, non ?

- Est-ce qu'il a bu le sang de son agresseur ?

- Non…

- Bien alors, il est juste empoisonné.

- Pardon !?

Le magicomage revint avec un parchemin et une plume. De sa main gauche, il se mit à écrire sur son bureau, sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir.

- Oui. Les vampires lors de la morsure sécrètent un poison mortel qui paralyse complètement la victime pendant six jours exactement. Cela leur permet de la laisser en vie sans qu'il ait à s'en occuper. Une sorte de… garde manger… Tenez.

Il lui passa la feuille où il avait griffonné une dizaine de mots.

- Il y a un potioniste en face, je vous le recommande. Il doit être ouvert à cette heure-ci. Demandez-lui cette potion. Vous la donnerez à votre ami, une simple gorgée deux fois par jours, le matin et le soir, pendant trois jours. Il finira par se réveiller.

- M-m-merci…

Draco arracha presque la feuille des mains et s'enfuit rapidement. Il ressortit de là et se dirigea en face où la porte vitrée était bien ouverte. Il entra en furie et fut ravi de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Le marchand sursauta quand il le vit arriver et lui plaça le parchemin sous le nez.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je pourrais avoir ça !?

Il prit doucement la feuille en le regardant un instant puis regarda l'écriture rapide du médecin puis encore lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Mais l'homme plissa les yeux un instant et fronça les sourcils. Puis finalement il prit un air effaré.

- Vous… Vous êtes… Draco Malfoy…

Le blond recula brusquement, comme s'il l'avait frappé.

- Ecoutez, je vous en supplie, il me faut cette potion ! Mon ami est en train de mourir.

- Je… je suis désolé mais il faut que j'appelle…

Le blond s'approcha et l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le tira vers lui.

- Vous allez me donner ce que je veux où je vous jure que je vais venir vous voir personnellement chez vous… Vous et votre famille. Si vous savez qui je suis, je vous conseille de ne pas me prendre à la légère.

Le potioniste prit peur et le regarda les yeux, complètement hébété.

- Mais… je suis un sorcier…

- Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de qui vous êtes ! Je veux cette potion ! Tout de suite ! Hurla Draco.

- D-d-d'accord ! Bégaya le sorcier. C'est par là… C'est par là !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique où l'homme chercha frénétiquement la potion. Il finit par trouver une flasque qu'il lui donna.

- C-c'est ça !

- Vous le jurez !

- Oui. Oui, oui, je le jure !

Le blond attrapa l'objet et le reprit par le col.

- Alors écoutez-moi bien. Si jamais mon ami n'est pas guéri dans trois jours ou alors que je vois ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit morceau d'Auror dans les parages… Je vous retrouverais et je vous tuerais… Est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'homme hocha plusieurs fois la tête, la peur au ventre. Draco le poussa brutalement contre l'étagère et des potions tombèrent et explosèrent. Il s'en ficha complètement, fit demi-tour et partit rapidement. Maintenant, ils avaient un autre problème. Il désespéra.

- Putain de français. S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

De retour à son appartement, il rejoint Harry en s'inquiétant un peu plus. Il n'y avait aucun changement. Il ouvrit la flasque mais s'arrêta. Il prit alors un peu de la potion dans sa bouche, ouvrit celle de l'Elu et les joignirent. Il poussa le liquide qu'il trouva vraiment écœurant dans sa gorge et souffla un peu plus pour qu'il puisse boire. Quand ce fut fait, il ne décolla pas ses lèvres des siennes. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait quelque chose venir. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé depuis tellement longtemps. Même quand il était emprisonné.

Une larme dépassa de ses paupières fermées et glissa le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur celle d'Harry. Finalement, il le lâcha et recula avec douleur le visage, ne pouvant se résoudre à éteindre ce moment. Puis il revint à la réalité, ses yeux s'agrandirent en rond. Mais que venait-il de faire… Ce baiser qu'il venait de voler… Il recula et tomba parterre une main sur sa bouche. Mais que venait-il de faire ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il respira fortement. Puis après qu'il s'en soit plus ou moins remit, il se releva et fuit dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il regarda la flasque. Il ne pourrait pas bouger pendant trois jours. Mais il fallait qu'il parte. Avec l'homme au courant… Les Aurors allaient être prévenu, il le sentait. Il alla dans sa chambre et sortit une grosse valise. Ça, il n'avait pas oublié, ce fut même sa priorité. Il l'ouvrit sur le lit et se dépêcha de ranger toutes ses affaires dedans. Ils en avaient peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de repartir sans rien.

Il l'installa ensuite dans la cuisine et fit la même chose avec ce qu'il y avait dedans, laissant que quelques affaires pour les trois jours qui allait venir. Enfin, il fit la cuisine et termina par la chambre du brun. Tout tenait dans une seule valise, c'était parfait. Son regard s'attarda encore sur Harry. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il alla dans la salle de bain prit un chiffon humide et revint. Il s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés et passa doucement le chiffon sur son visage. Il le nettoya avec tendresse.

Draco ressentit encore cette nouvelle attirance, alors qu'il passait ses doigts fins entourés du tissu sur ses lèvres, pour lui… et pour sa bouche. Il soupira en ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il se mordit la lèvre en refoulant ce tout nouveau sentiment qui le rongeait complètement. Il aimerait tellement qu'il se réveille. Qu'il se réveille, qu'il le repousse et qu'il l'insulte…

Alors que non, il restait juste là, si fragile… Si vulnérable, si… beau…

- Je suis… amoureux !?

* * *

Draco se massa la tempe avec véhémence. La musique du Smoking Elf était bien trop forte, elle lui donnait mal à la tête. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait marre de rester bloquer dans cette maison qui était devenu si froide sans le sourire d'Harry. Il respira méchamment, chaque fois qu'il y pensait il avait un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi était-il revenu le chercher… ? Etait-ce réellement parce qu'il voulait des réponses ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé près de lui… ? Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Et Malter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Draco sursauta, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son espace. Son patron venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'était pas venu ni lundi ni mardi et pourtant, il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et l'avait repris. Devait-il lui dire qu'après il ne le reverrait plus ?

- Excusez-moi ?

Draco se tourna sur une jeune femme et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers.

- Un Brandy s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Il s'activa en essayant d'échapper à ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir laissé Harry là-bas tout seul mais il serait peut-être plus en sécurité si lui n'y était pas. Après tout, le potioniste n'avait parlé que de lui et non d'un supposé compagnon.

Le blond servit la jeune femme qui s'était assise juste devant lui. Alors qu'il posait son verre, elle le retient par la main, avec un sourire trop maquillé.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Malter, pour vous servir, madame.

- Et… Tu as un prénom ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil en hésitant. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne depuis qu'il avait été repéré par l'autre homme. Rien ne lui garantissait que la première chose qu'il avait faite était d'appeler les Aurors. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout compromettre maintenant. Quand Harry serait réveillé, il s'en irait rapidement.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû revenir travailler.

- Malter, c'est bien… Murmura Draco.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître discourtoise. Tu as… un certain accent. Tu es anglais ?

- Vous allez devoir m'excusez mademoiselle, j'ai du travail. Et… Je ne suis pas intéressé. Rajouta-t-il avec un certain sourire charmeur.

L'inconnue perdit tout sourire et s'occupa de son verre alors que le jeune homme reprenait son travail. Pourtant tout le long il sentit son regard sur lui et le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer, mais là c'était différent… Il y avait la menace d'être repéré… Et Harry aussi. Peu importe combien de fois il se disait qu'il ne devait pas y penser, il y revenait toujours.

Il était amoureux de lui.

Comment le nier ? Chaque fois qu'une belle femme comme celle assise à cet instant venait pour le draguer et lui proposer des rendez-vous qui n'avait sûrement aucun rapport avec de la galanterie… Il refusait poliment en se disant qu'Harry devait l'attendre pour aller se coucher. Et quand il arrivait ici, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Harry, Harry et encore Harry… Partout, il ne voyait que lui, ne vivait que par lui. Alors, oui, il pouvait se dire que c'était le pouvoir de l'Elu qui le poussait parce qu'il voulait retrouver son véritable corps… Mais se serait se mentir.

Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé à son insu, alors qu'il était inconscient, et il avait aimé ça. Il aurait voulu recommencer, il aurait voulu que l'autre soit réveillé et qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il réponde à son baiser sans le rejeter. Alors oui, il se l'avouait, il l'aimait, lui et juste lui. Au point de lui dire « Je t'aime » ? Peut-être pas.

Draco revint vers la femme aux longs cheveux bruns avec un autre de ses sourires factices qu'il créait si bien.

- Vous avez fini ? Puis-je vous proposer autre chose ?

La femme resta stoïque un moment avant de se lever.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy.

Draco recula brusquement alors que le verre qu'il avait dans la main s'explosa parterre.

- Draco Malfoy, alors… J'avais raison. Mais quelle prise ! C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ces derniers mois.

Le blond ne pouvait plus rien dire.

- Tu vas gentiment sortir par derrière et je vais te rejoindre, si tu tentes de t'échapper, je serais dans l'obligation de te neutraliser c'est bien clair.

Draco redescendit de son petit nuage et serra les dents. Il s'accouda au comptoir et sourit sournoisement.

- Vous pensez réellement que j'ai combattu une dizaine d'Auror sûrement plus puissants que vous, que j'ai réussi à m'évader d'Azkaban, la prison, je crois, la plus réputée dans son… efficacité à garder ses prisonniers pour obéir à une Auror juste bonne à se pomponner correctement.

Elle plissa des yeux et se rassit avec douceur.

- Heureusement que nous sommes dans un lieu public moldu, sinon je t'aurais bien appris quelques… leçons de respect.

- Un autre verre, madame ? S'exclama joyeusement le blond en se relevant.

Elle détourna le regard un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Comment un gamin comme toi a réussi à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban !?

Il haussa les épaules en se baissant pour ramasser les bouts de verre. En fait, il se donnait contenance, mais en vrai, en lui, il tremblait un peu. Comment cette discussion allait-elle se terminer ? Il fallait qu'il s'éclipse. Il n'aurait réellement pas dû venir ici ! Tout ça pour ne plus voir le visage froid d'Harry. Il aurait espéré qu'il rentrerait tranquillement et qu'il irait se coucher et que demain… Demain il serait debout et qu'il lui sourirait.

Quand il se releva, l'Auror était toujours là. On aurait dit qu'elle réfléchissait longuement et qu'elle hésitait entre l'attraper maintenant ou attendre. Draco en profita pour glisser :

- Tu ferais bien de revenir demain avec un peu plus de personnes… Parce que pour m'attraper, un seul Auror ne suffira pas !

- Espèce de petit gamin insolent, éructa-t-elle en se levant à nouveau.

- Assis-toi ! Ordonna le blond alors que ces yeux devenaient d'un jaune orange.

Le sort d'Imperium qu'il jeta sans le savoir la fit s'asseoir immédiatement et ses yeux devinrent écarlates.

- Tu vas rester ici confortablement installée pendant toute une heure sans bouger ! Est-ce clair !?

- Oui.

Draco dont le cœur palpitait très fort s'éclipsa très rapidement. Il partit dans le vestiaire se changer au plus vite.

- Et Malter ! S'exclama son patron. Malter, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je… Je dois y aller… Désolé.

- Quoi ? Si tu t'en vas encore, tu es viré !

- Eh bien au revoir, souffla le blond en passant la porte de derrière.

Il s'empressa de courir dans la ruelle mais avant qu'il ne dépasse le Smoking Elf, il se fit interpeller par un homme. Soupirant, il se retourna vivement mais se calma. Ce n'était qu'un simple moldu. Un homme de vingt-cinq trente-ans avec une coupe au carré.

- Oui ?

- Malter, c'est ça !? Euh… Salut… Vous êtes barman dans le Smoking Elf…

- Oui. Je peux vous aider ?

- Et bien… fit l'homme hésitant en se rapprocha.

Il se mit à sortir quelque chose de sa poche et Draco recula sur la défensive. Cependant ce n'était qu'un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit. Le blond haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- C'est… Je me demandais si tu pouvais bien passer ça à ton frère. Je sais que c'est assez bizarre… Je comptais lui parler mais il ne vient pratiquement plus alors…

Draco vit rouge. Il s'avança et attrapa vivement l'homme par le col puis le recula jusqu'au mur où il le colla violement dessus.

- Ecoute-moi bien, personne ne s'approche de lui !

- Eh ! Ça va, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Je voulais juste…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux lui faire ! Pire je ne veux pas savoir. Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, je t'aurais bien arraché les yeux pour avoir oser les poser sur lui de cette manière-là !

Il le cogna durement contre le mur avant de repartir. Il pesta contre Harry et sa beauté bien trop grande et se rendit vite compte que même lui en avait été pris au piège… Cependant, lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Harry le détestait depuis six ans et ce n'est pas leur toute nouvelle amitié qui risquait de changer quoique se soit.

Comme il se trompait…

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement en sentant un corps contre le sien. Il papillonna des yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il se sentait tellement bien, au chaud comme dans un cocon de soie. Il sourit avec plaisir, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Une caresse lui fit tourner la tête lentement et il tomba sur un visage d'une blancheur magnifique. Un ange tombé du ciel. Il sourit un peu plus alors que Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que le blond sourit à son tour.

- Tu es enfin debout…

Le brun soupira un peu, son sourire ne voulant pas se dépêtre de son visage. Le blond leva une main vers son visage et caressa lentement sa joue en faisant des ronds jusqu'à ces lèvres.

- Draco ? S'exclama Harry sans comprendre.

- Shht… souffla le blond. Il se rapprocha petit à petit de son visage et le brun écarquilla les yeux un peu plus.

- Dra…

Mais la fin du prénom fut engloutit par des lèvres pulpeuses qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Harry se laissa faire un moment, ce doux baiser c'était… trop beau pour être vrai. Draco attrapa sa lèvre et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Le brun ne s'en plaint pas… Au contraire, il profita de chaque instant, chaque sensation, chaque fourmillement que ses lèvres provoquaient dans son ventre…

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Son cœur eut une brusque embardée alors qu'il se releva d'un bond. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Seul… Les bribes de son rêve disparurent lentement alors qu'il prit un air déçu. Il aurait tellement voulu… que se soit vrai. Il remarqua alors la valise grande ouverte à ses pieds et fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque qui l'élançait encore un peu et caressa du bout des doigts son bandage. Il se leva lentement et jeta sa couverture. Juste au moment où il était debout, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco apparut.

- Tu es enfin debout, murmura-t-il.

Harry tressaillit alors que son rêve refit surface. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il tritura avec force.

- J'ai… dormi longtemps ?

- Trois jours… Mais ça va… Par contre, on a un problème…

Harry regarda la valise pleine de leur affaire et son armoire vide. Draco dépassa son lit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre et Harry vit à travers la vitre une femme collée contre un mur qui avait les yeux levés vers l'immeuble et qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et en gros manteau noir, très peu discret.

- On… On est repéré ?

- Pas tout à fait encore…

- Mais comment ? Tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs !? Je pensais que tu le contrôlais.

- Non. Je suis allé acheter une potion contre le venin pour un pauvre imbécile sans pouvoir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le brun baisse les yeux, honteux.

- Le vendeur m'a reconnu… Apparemment nous sommes bel et bien recherchés. Enfin, moi tout du moins. Même ici en France.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé… Si je t'avais écouté.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va s'enfuir une fois de plus. Nous avons presque tout ce qui nous faut pour le rituel. Tu auras bientôt tes pouvoirs et je ne serais plus obligé de te chaperonner.

- D'accord.

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix du blond. Comme s'il voulait dire une chose mais que c'était une autre qui sortait. Comme s'il se retenait. Il s'était passé quelque chose et il ne voulait pas le lui dire.

- Alors… Pour le reste du temps, tu vas m'écouter ! C'est clair. Et si je te dis de rester une semaine enfermer dans une pièce tu le feras !

- N'exagère rien, s'exclama-t-il en le défiant du regard.

- Harry !

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa du bout des doigts par la manche.

- Je ne plaisante pas…

L'Elu écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire très fin qu'il essaya vainement de cacher. Finalement, Draco le lâcha et se retourna vers la valise qu'il ferma d'un geste sec. Harry regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre où la même femme regardait toujours dans leur direction sans les voir. Les Auror n'allaient pas tarder à savoir où ils étaient. Il regarda à nouveau Draco. Il aurait pu le laisser là. Il aurait pu le laisser évanoui, là, à la merci des Aurors et partir… Pourquoi était-il resté ?

S'il était revenu le chercher, c'était pour ses réponses. Mais là… Il avait eu ses réponses, aussi fausses soient-elles, peu importe, il ne le savait pas. Il les avait eues. Alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci… Pourquoi était-il resté…

- Tu dépêches Potter, on doit y aller !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti…

- Quoi ?

Le blond se redressa d'un coup en le regardant.

- Tu aurais pu… Je veux dire… Partir… Et me laisser là… Tu as pris un risque en restant…

- C'est bon, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes pour l'instant.

- Oui mais…

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever dans cet appartement !? Je pensais qu'on avait un accord ! Je dois te rendre tes pouvoirs ! Et tant que cela n'est pas fait, pas question de te laisser mourir ou de te quitter.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Draco tendit brusquement la main vers lui et s'exclama :

- Allez, on y va !

Harry s'avança tout doucement. Il avait peur que se soit un rêve. Un autre rêve encore… Mais quand il fut assez proche pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, il comprit que tout était vrai. Draco la serra fortement et attrapa leur valise malgré sa lourdeur. Il entraîna Harry hors de l'appartement et ils dévalèrent les escaliers mais Draco s'arrêta brusquement juste avant de dépasser la porte d'entrée. Il ferma les yeux et Harry le regarda se « transformer ». Finalement, quand la lumière devint verte, il disparut totalement et Harry aussi.

- Un sort de dissolution ?

- Oui.

Ils passèrent la porte sans même l'ouvrir et Draco les conduit autre part.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

- L'aéroport…

- Mais… Si tu arrives à contrôler mon pouvoir, on pourrait transplaner non ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. C'est un bien trop grand sort que de transplaner, surtout avec un passager. Je ne sais pas si pendant le voyage j'arriverais à faire la différence.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave. L'avion, c'est bien aussi. Oh ! Et nos travails ?

- Harry, tu crois franchement que l'on a le temps d'y penser !?

- Euh… Non… Non, tu as raison.

Harry s'accrocha à sa main comme à sa dernière bouée. En même temps, il n'avait plus que lui alors c'était bien cela qu'il était. Il se rappela de son rêve. C'était tellement réel… Il aimerait pouvoir vérifier… Vérifier que c'était bien le goût de ses lèvres qu'il avait sur les siennes… D'où lui venait cette sensation étrange que quelque chose avait changé… Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait tellement savoir.

- On ferait bien de prendre un taxi. On est assez loin là c'est bon.

Draco le poussa dans une ruelle vide et arrêta son sort. Ils revinrent dans la rue principale et prirent un taxi. Une fois dedans Draco se pencha sur le brun et murmura :

- Je t'avoue que je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise dans ses voitures…

Ils rirent légèrement alors que l'Elu remarqua soudainement que sa main était toujours dans la sienne. Lentement, il décroisa ses doigts des siens et Draco eut un brusque sursaut. Il le lâcha immédiatement et croisa ses bras. Harry en fut déçu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme le rejette aussi fort. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et Draco lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout. Finalement il le vit revenir avec deux billets dans ses mains.

- Quelle destination ?

- New York… S'exclama Draco en s'asseyant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Envie d'anglais… Même si c'est américain !

Harry rit.

- C'était aussi le plus proche. Le vol est dans dix minutes.

L'Elu hocha la tête.

- Tu as bien pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rituel !?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne nous reste que deux ingrédients. On les achètera là-bas. Bientôt… tu seras de nouveau toi et tes pouvoirs cesseront de me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Le blond se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Un silence un peu stressant s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

- Pas d'aura sorcière… ça va pour l'instant…

- Oui… C'est dommage, je commençais à m'attacher à cette vie.

- Et bien pas moi ! Trop d'hommes qui te tournaient autour. Ils savent au moins que tu n'as que dix-huit ans !? Ces sales pervers !

Harry sourit un peu en haussant un sourcil. Draco pensait surtout au mec d'hier.

- J'attire même des vampires… C'est fou non ? Il voulait me faire devenir l'un des leur…

- C'est hors de question.

- Ah ? Sourit un peu plus le brun en se tournant vers lui.

Draco ne continua pas. Il regarda sa montre puis se leva brusquement. Il prit sa valise et s'exclama :

- On y va…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et se fondirent avec les autres. Draco l'attrapa par la taille et le mit devant lui. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Quand il tourna la tête il vit son air légèrement inquiet et cela le fit rire. Quand ils furent assis, le blond se cramponna à son accoudoir. Le brun se pencha sur lui et se mit à rire.

- Il n'a pas encore décollé tu sais !?

- Ne te moque pas ! J'ai lu tous les morts que ça peut causer, cet appareil.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tout va bien…

Draco s'arrêta brusquement en sentant cette caresse. Il regarda par le hublot alors qu'un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il retourna sa main et laissa ses doigts s'entremêler avec ceux de l'Elu.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Chose promise, chose due. J'ai posté un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Héhé. Voilà donc la fin de leur séjour en France. Trouveront-ils le repos à New York? Je vous donnes rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir! ;)**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue,**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
